Mysteries of the Moon
by InksandPapers
Summary: Hermione returned to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year. But instead of worrying about her subjects alone, she find herself curious in Luna's love story. Will she fit in too? Post-DH. Femmelash. AUTHOR'S NOTE (14 April 2014): Slim chance of continuing this story. It's been a wonderful one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

This is suppose to be a oneshot, but I can't help but write more. _Review_ aight? :) I just proofread it (took me long enough, right) and made a few corrections.

* * *

Hermione stretched out after reading for hours in the library. Every inch of her wanted to go back to studying, and finish her seventh year in Hogwarts. She missed school so much.

Professors believed she need not to return after playing one of the key roles to the defeat of the dark lord. They believe she learned more than enough from school, and that she should have just entered the ministry instead, where she would be most productive. She thought otherwise. Besides, everyone knows she'll pick education above all else.

It was dinner time and her stomach grumbled in protest. _Yes, dinner would be appropriate._ She picked up the stacks of book beside her and returned each of them to their rightful shelves.

It was quite lonesome for her to attend school without either Harry, who was training under Shacklebolt himself to become an Auror, or Ron, who once auditioned for a keeper position of Chudley Cannons but ended up helping George with their Wheezes instead.

She slowly made her way towards the great hall. There were a couple of boys wandering around the castle -first years who might be lost, she thought, because none of them looked familiar to her.

Instead of bugging them, she continued down the staircase, making a quicker pace as her stomach grumbled yet again.

At the bottom of the staircase, she saw a rather familiar face –someone quite close to her, actually- talking to a younger girl. She stared at the as she trailed down the stairs. As the distance between them and her closes, she could hear them talk –no, _quarrel._

"I've seen you two with my own eyes, you and Padma. Are you saying that I am lying?"' the younger witch yelled. The older one placed her right hand over the younger witch's shoulder, which was rejected as the younger one shoved them away.

"I am saying that perhaps you've concluded incorrect, Paige." Her voice was calm, and sweet despite them being in a loud argument.

"You think I'd accept that, huh?" The younger witch crossed her arms.

"I just thought, you _ought_ to trust me."

"Such pathetic words. You were gone for such a long time, in the middle of school, and you wouldn't tell me why. Now, give me a reason whyI should _trust_ you when you wouldn't even give me a reason to?"

The older witch, with long, blonde hair tried to put her arms around the other but was greatly rejected once again. The younger witch stepped back, determined to stay away from the blonde. "My brother will hear about this, Luna. You know he hates it when I am hurt." The girl dashed out of the scene, disappearing towards the great hall.

Hermione, surprised by what just happened, walked even slowly towards the bottom of the staircase. Luna turned to her direction but didn't seem to notice her at all. The blonde didn't look teary, but Hermione could feel her melancholy from the inside. As a friend, Hermione thought of at least making letting her friend know she wasn't alone.

"Luna?" Hermione asked in a low voice. Luna however, continued to walk towards her on a slow pace, facing the steps.

"Luna…"

"Oh, hello Hermione." A small smile curved on Luna's lips after she mentioned Hermione's name. There was no shimmer in her eyes. "I've been wondering whether you're heading down for dinner."

Hermione raised her brows in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, you walked too slowly when in fact dinner's almost over."

There was a sudden _snap_ to her. Had she been watching her the whole time? _No, that's impossible._ She smiled at the blonde girl. It was something she liked about Luna although they weren't the best of friends. She knew how to handle every situation calmly, with a bit of humor to it.

"Oh, was it? I didn't notice. I was too occupied in the library and I lost track of the time."

"Better hurry then, it's not good for Hermione to miss a meal. It's not good for your health." She honestly smiled sweetly, which was way different than the first one. It was touching, Hermione thought, for Luna to think of her despite of what she could be feeling at the moment.

"I suppose you're done with yours?" She couldn't help but worry about her friend since one of the few friends she still has left in Hogwarts.

"No… I've lost appetite." She answered, looking away. "Well, if you don't mind I-"

"Luna… I didn't mean to eavesdrop but, that thing that just happened…" Hermione stated anxiously.

"Of course, Hermione would be the last person to think of such horrid thing to do. But I'm afraid you might have overlooked things. It was a simple misunderstanding and that's that, no harm done."

"But Luna, she threatened you-" Luna shook her head and remained silent. "Look, I don't know what happened, what it was for and who that girl was, but if ever you needed a friend Luna remember I am here, okay?"

"That's so sweet of Hermione, to talk of Luna as her friend."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Maybe she couldn't really understand Luna, maybe she never will, but she's still eager to help her eccentric friend.

* * *

Hermione approached the Fat Lady and mouthed the password. "Amicitia_"._ The door opened and she entered the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was sitting with another sixth year, probably discussing homework. At the sight of Hermione, Ginny waved at her and motioned her to join them. The room was cozy, filled with few students. It was rather a silent night.

"How are you Hermione?"

"Better, better than running away with Ron and your boy friend. I prefer books, parchment and quills. That's where my adventures are." She said, sitting beside Ginny.

"Ron's right though, you know. They wouldn't last two days without you."

"That complete arse." Ginny laughed, Hermione merely chuckled. The other sixth year bid them goodbye and headed for the dormitories.

"So how are things in here?"

"Well, how do you find them? Ginny returned the question.

There few changes done in Hogwarts. Parts of the castle were renovated, due to the damage caused by the war. There were new professors as well and more students she didn't know the least. She heard the ghost of Tonks wanders around the castle still, perhaps waiting for her son Teddy to attend Hogwarts as well. It felt way different too, knowing Dumbledore wasn't around, and will never be. Hermione felt her popularity increased as well. But the fact still remains –only few of her close friends were here. Ginny, the next Quidditch princess and girl friend of the boy-who-won; Neville, fools-to-fame wizard and Professor Sprout's apprentice; and finally, Luna, the ever eccentric and…

Hermione was lost in her thoughts. She remembered what she saw before dinner.

"Well?" Ginny's voice brought her back to reality. She was too curious of the blonde current condition.

"Great, maybe not so great, but still… great." Her own words baffled her. "Did that make sense?"

Ginny chuckled. "No." She turned to her parchment and continued to work.

"Ginny, do you know any girl by the name of Paige?" She suddenly asked her friend without thinking.

"Why, yes. Paige Dozram. She's a fourth year Hufflepuff. I believe she had a brother in Ravenclaw, named An… Ambert. I'm not sure though, Luna won't tell me." _Of course_. Ambert Dozram, the Ravenclaw Head boy. Curiosity struck her even more. She pretended not to know anything about the girl Paige, and Luna.

"And why is Luna mentioned, may I ask?"

Ginny shot her a perplexed look. "Well, Luna and Paige had been going out since last year. I was against it, not because Paige's a girl… but rather because Paige _is _Paige. Not to mention her awful brother, Anber-" Hermione was taken aback. _Luna's a lesbian?_ She turned away from Ginny, who continued to explained things for her. "Well, whatever his name is. They fought, many times because Paige was no better than being jealous at everyone who would approach Luna –even with me! Pathetic child. And every time they would fight, Paige would always resort to her brother. Luna and that guy are both in Ravenclaw so I don't really know what he does to Luna. Just threatened her, I guess. He's no more good than bragging anyway."

The conversation about Luna and her girl friend Paige didn't continued any further. Instead, Ginny fired Hermione with questions about her and Ron.

"Honestly, Ginny, his head was high up in the clouds far from me. It's true we're like, it's _us_ during the fight. But after the war is over, fame engulfed all of his head."

"That git. We should be thankful he wasn't accepted by the Cannons, or else there might be no chance of you two returning to each other."

After their conversation, both of the girls went to their respective rooms. Hermione she took a shower before she went to bed. As she was drying her long brunette hair with a towel, she gazed out of the window. The moon was gleaming, although there was a part of it that seemed to be gloomy, _crying._ Then she thought of Luna. It was the first time she saw Luna engaging in an argument, although she's as relaxed as ever. It's the first time she heard that she's dated someone too. _Oh, the mysteries of that girl_.

Hermione finally lay down on her bed. She cleared her mind of the unnecessary thoughts and focused on Advance Ancient Runes instead. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep thinking of signs and symbols of tomorrow's subject, until the thought of Luna came in again. "Luna". After few moments of deliberating with herself, Hermione finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

Yay for the Second Chapter. I'm afraid this story could go much longer than 5 chapters, oh crap.

I could really use some _reviews_, guys. So please, please, please send me some. :)

* * *

Sunshine broke into the room. She rubbed her eyes with her small, soft-looking hands. There was no one else in the room besides her. _Have I overslept? _It was Friday, tomorrow would be Hogsmeade day. Quickly, she jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. Yesterday had been quite troublesome, so today she looked forward to having a fine one.

After having a bath, she dressed in her black robe with blue linings together with a tie that goes with it. She took her bag and-

Someone took her shoes yet again. For Luna, however, _something_ took it -not someone. It didn't bother her anymore though. It was like a part of her daily routine.

It was already past breakfast, so she skipped –barefooted- towards her class with Professor Sprout instead. She bumped with her best friend Ginny, who happened to make her way towards Advance Herbology as well. The red head smiled upon the blonde, half asking why she's walking barefoot, _again._

"I suspect Nargles are behind it. I thought I saw a couple of those by the room last night." Her soft, dreamy voice echoed in Ginny's head. She sighed and shook her head as the two of them walked in the corridors.

"Seriously, Luna. You have to watch out for your things. One, or _all_, of your roommates might be behind it."

"I guess not. They don't seem to bother me, you know."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, at least not when you're looking."

As they reached their turn, an undesirable face crossed them. Wearing black and blue robes with the Head Boy badge, the guy crossed his arms and fumingly stared at Luna. There was a wicked smirk on his face.

Luna and Ginny almost passed him by when he spoke.

"You really love fame, don't you Loony?" Another Ravenclaw guy laughed behind his evil friend. Ginny stopped upon hearing Ambert's loud jerky voice.

"You like it huh? Walking barefoot around the castle so you could get other's sympathy?" He walked towards Luna, peering down on her.

"Honestly, Anborn –Ambuth! Don't you have a class to attend?" Ginny shot him a sharp look and continued. "Not unless, you're done with your _bullying _class, so you're now out in practice. Is that it?" Ginny yelled. Her raging guts and determination was felt throughout the area.

"It's Ambert, red head, Ambert! And take your nose out of this. You may be the girl friend of the boy-who-won but inside this school I am your superior." He tapped his Head Boy badge with his wand then pointed it on Ginny. "I'm afraid you've got no brother to help you now, Wheazy."

There was a loud chuckling behind him. Their loud exchange of arguments invited quite a lot of spectators.

"Fifty points off from Gryffindor for the rude behavior. I hope you learn your lesson: _Respect your superiors."_ Ginny wanted to rebut the old git. But she didn't want to push it any further. There are quite a number of Gryffindors around already. Pleased with himself, Ambert turned to Luna and played with the blonde's hair with his wand. "…and as for you Loony-" He was all smiling, not intimidated by Luna's light aura and calmness until-

"Respect is something we _earn,_ not something we _beg_ for." Her dreamy voice and enchanted words sent Ambert to his teeth.

"Speaking for yourself, Loony?" He stretched out his hand. He was on the verge of casting a deadly spell on Luna. She, however, didn't budge. She just stood there, seemingly humming a tune.

Anger rose up to the Ravenclaw Head boy's head. Never in his entire stay in Hogwarts had he been insulted –well, it's his first time to be the Head boy anyway, the first time to be known, actually. Before that he was a complete nobody, except for having a pure blood line.

"This is for my sister, you crazy arse!" There were loud gasps as Ambert lifted his wand to attack Luna. Ginny almost got her wand out, but another guy stood her way.

However, even before Ambert was able to cast a spell on Luna, someone from behind her countered.

"_Densaugeo_!"

Everyone turned to Hermione who stood ten foot away from the main event, behind all other students. She slowly moved to them, her wand still on hand.

Moments later, Ambert's front teeth grew at an alarming rate.

"You filthy mudblo-"

"Oh yes I am a mudblood." Hermione cut. "Have I mentioned my parents are dentist? They attend to people's teeth." A slight smile curved in her face. "At your state, I'm afraid you might need some attending too. Would you like me to contact them for you?"

Everyone at the corridor laughed. Ambert rushed to the hospital wing, escorted byy his mighty assistant, with no last words. In a matter of seconds, the corridor was empty. Every student headed towards their respective rooms. The three of them walked together towards Professor Sprout.

"Never, in my entire life, have I thought of you breaking the rules, Hermione." Ginny uttered in amazement. Hermione smiled in response.

"I didn't really break any rules. The headmistress was there too. She asked me to handle the situation, and so I did."

"Wait- does that mean?"

"Yes Ginny, I accepted the post as the Head girl."

Professor Mcgonagall requested Hermione to be the Head girl upon her arrival at Hogwarts for this year. It was her belief that Hermione's accomplishments would be essential to help the professors with the disciplinary actions around the school. She, however, refused it not wanting other students to think she's just parading her fame in the castle.

Finally, they reached their destination. Almost everyone was sitting inside the room, merely waiting for the Professor to show up. Ginny bid goodbye to Hermione and entered the room.

"Let's go Luna. It's a fine day to deal with Puffapods."

The blonde smiled at her friend, gesturing her to go on. Hermione, who seemed not to have a class at the moment, stood patiently fronting Luna. The blonde had been awfully quiet the whole time they were heading for Advance Herbology. It wasn't unusual, but something appeared to bother her.

"Thank you for saving Luna today, Hermione." There was a slight shimmer in her eyes and a spark on her tone. Her lips curved into a small sweet smile, almost pouting.

"It's nothing, really. You should have picked your wand and fought him, yourself."

"But-"

"But you're too modest and kind to do so, I know. That's why I took the chance" The blonde's face turned slightly turned pink. Hermione chuckled in delight.

"I have to go now." Luna said without looking to the brunette.

"You most certainly have to."

* * *

It was not an ordinary day in Hogwarts for Hermione, 'cause by ordinary that meant her and Ron arguing over something, while Harry walks behind the two of them, wishing not to get caught in the middle of the fight.

Her class was not up until a couple of hours. All her free time was spent in the library that week. Done with her five inches Advance Ancient Runes essay, Hermione went outside the castle to visit Hagrid. It was something the three of them used to do, something that could probably make her day a little bit usual.

She stepped in front of Hagrid's cabin and knocked. "Hagrid!"

But there was no response.

"Hagrid it's me, Hermione!"

Still no response.

She turned to the open window on the side of the cabin and peaked inside. Fang wasn't even there. No one's inside.

For a second she thought, it was one of the loneliest times of her life. _Maybe returning back to Hogwarts is really a bad idea. _She walked back to the castle and buried herself under pile of books instead.

* * *

During lunch time, Ginny and Hermione sat together on the Gryffindor table. They were already starting with the meal when Neville joined them. Hermione noticed few girls from the opposite table stared at Neville, talking and giggling.

"It started this term. After Neville's participation the night Death Eaters entered the castle, girls started to talk to him, like _talk_ to him every once in a while." Ginny looked at Neville, whose cheeks and ears turned crimson in an instant.

"No- I'm not a celebrity. D-don't get them wrong. They just usually asked me about stuffs in Herbology, t-that's all." Neville defended.

"Oh, is that why they'd have to giggle? Oh look, Hannah Abbott's waving at you Neville." Ginny teased. The two girls chuckled as Neville waved back at the Hufflepuff Prefect and returned back to eating.

It felt good, Hermione thought, to laugh with friends once again. True, Neville had changed. He was not the old fat kid whom others make fun of. Hannah wasn't bad at all too, a prefect and a loyal member of the D.A. –they'd make beautiful and fine family, she thought.

There was a sudden pinch to her heart as she caught a glimpse of another Hufflepuff on the other table, by the name of Paige Dozram. She was all smiling, unlike yesterday when Hermoine first saw her.

But why should there be that strange hatred she felt for the girl? _It's because of Ambert, Hermione. You hate him. You'll probably hate her too_. Paige had a long black hair and fair white skin, much like Luna's. She had hazel hawk eyes, and a sweet smile –no, it's more of a _smirk,_ like her brother's.

_And how does this girl turned Luna into a lesbian?_ Hermione shook her head. _It's none of your business, Hermione._ She turned back to eating, lost in her thoughts.

"Hermione!" Ginny called her. She tapped her on the back, trying to get her attention.

Hermione looked up. Ginny and Neville, and the other students around them stared at her.

"What?" Her lame response.

"Are you with us Hermione? Seriously."

Feeling quite humiliated, she turned back to her meal. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Really? I was asking you to join me in our Quidditch practice this afternoon. You know, _moral_ support."

Quidditch. Great. It was one of her least liked thing in Hogwarts.

"You don't have classes this afternoon right? Neville will be there too."

With hesitation, Neville motioned "No" to Ginny and then stood. "I-I promised to help Professor Sprout, sorting out Puffa -Mandrakes in the greenhouse."

The two girls looked at each other.

"Or maybe Hannah." Ginny and Hermione said almost in synch.

Neville left the table, blushing himself out. The two ladies were almost done with their meal when a familiar loud, jerky voice echoed in the hall. They turned to the Hufflepuff table and saw Ambert and Paige having an argument.

"No you dumbass. I ordered you to quit it, so you will _quit_ it soon." Ambert peered down on his sister.

"We're done discussing this, moments ago, Am. Please, just get over it."

Ambert pointed to her sister. "No you get over it. Next time I see you and that pathetic Loony together, I'll send an owl to mom and dad with no hesitation."

"Am!" The girl stood, looking frustrated.

"I mean it, Paige. Mark my words."

Paige ran out of the great hall, crying, leaving the other Hufflepuffs and her brother Ambert, who still stood in his place. There were whispers around him, eyes peeping at him. His eyes were searching on the Ravenclaw table, probable looking for Luna.

"How did he manage to recover from that hex you gave him that easy?" Ginny whispered.

"It was not a serious spell, Ginny. Madam Pomfrey surely mended it for seconds."

Their eyes followed Ambert as he exited the great hall for good. Minutes later they exited it too.

With a final look on the great hall, an abrupt thought enter her mind.

"Ginny, where's Luna by the way?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

Third chapter: yay for that! I'm quite groggy from sleepiness, so please do the honor and review it for me. Please tell me what you think of the break up line in there. :) Thanks~!

* * *

The Black lake has its usual color and calmness, much like the girl who sat under the middle aged tree beside it. The sky was half filled with clouds –such a pleasant weather. Wind blew occasionally, brushing her dirty blonde hair. A book lay motionless on her lap, guarded by her left hand rested upon it. The other hand lies beside her, holding a bright red colored quill.

She had been sleeping for a couple of hours after she ended everything with her girl friend. The young Hufflepuff came to her, crying. She told her about her brother threatening her, how she was so afraid of what might happen.

So the Ravenclaw did the honor. She hugged her tight, caressing her back and uttered the words that initiated their break up.

"I love you, Paige. But maybe love wasn't enough." She said serenely.

"What do you mean?" The girl responded in between sobs.

"It's not really working, you see. Besides there are far too many-"

Paige broke the hug before Luna managed to finish. "Not working? We've been together for a year now –well, almost a year if only you hadn't left early this term." Her soft beginnings turned into a rowdy complaining. Luna stood there, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Yes, I was away. But as to why, I cannot tell you." She cupped the Hufflepuff's face. "It's me protecting you, Paige. Just trust me."

The younger girl looked down, tears streaming down her face. Luna let go of her face and hugged her instead. There was a brief moment of silence until Paige broke it.

"Many times you pleaded for me to trust you." She looked up at the blonde, their face barely an inch from each other. "But you don't seem to trust me as well." She wiped her tears with the side of her hands and sat on the grass.

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on? I mean, it's your life, I know. But I am your girl friend, I have to know. It's my concern too."

Luna sat beside the younger girl. The wind blew harder and darker clouds engulfed the sky, the lake darkened in synch with it. Few birds flew by, chirping on their way up.

It was true. Luna couldn't tell Paige what happened that day she disappeared. It was the day the death eaters took her to the Malfoy Mansion. No one seemed to notice it except Neville and Ginny. Everyone else thought she just didn't want to come back to Hogwarts.

Luna couldn't tell her girl friend, because Paige's father was among those who took her. None of the Dozram children knew their father was a death eater. Technically, he worked in the ministry. But soon after the death eaters' took over, he switched sides –_out of fear_. He left his family behind to serve you-know-who, hoping for dark lord to spare his life.

Both Ambert and Paige spoke of their father boldly which made it hard for Luna to confess the truth. Until now, none of the two knew that their father was in Azkaban.

"Knowing, or not knowing the truth would hurt you just the same. I chose not to explain anything because I shouldn't be the one to tell you that. And I'll stand by my decision. I'm sorry Paige."

The Hufflepuff didn't spoke although her expression explained she disagreed with every word Luna said.

"A circle has no beginning," Luna turned to Paige and continued. "… and it has no ending too. I'm afraid we're going in circles Paige. Everyday we're gonna end up hurting each other." There were signs of tears on her eyes. "I wanted so much to keep you, to care for you, to love you. But our lines don't seem to rhyme, our colors don't seem to blend and our scents don't seem to harmonize." Tears now streamed down her pale cheeks. There was a bitter smile on her face. "You're still young, Paige, beautiful and just. I hope you find someone who-"

Paige turned to Luna and firmly slapped her face. Her pale cheeks turned red instantly, with marks of the younger girl's hands.

"You think it's funny? Playing with words as you break someone's heart!" She stood and stepped backwards. "So what if you don't like my scent? You think I like yours? You smell like a tree! I feel like I'm in the forest when I'm with you!"

Lune crossed her brows as the younger girl holler at her. "It's Gum Benzoin, pretty useful to easily get rid of Wrackspurts."

"Shut up! I don't care about your imaginary friends anymore!"

"Paige, don't take it so literally. I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, yeah? Well then fuck off. We're done talking."

Paige dashed out of the scene, leaving Luna alone with her thoughts. Things ended differently from how she'd imagined it. She did thought of the slap though, but the scent part was just amusing. She was supposed to cry since there's no one around her. Instead, she laughed at what happened. It would bring Ginny a good laugh too, she thought.

_Yes, I'll tell her. I'll tell her later_. The blonde closed her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

The sky was perfect, Ginny thought. The practice started well –exclude McLaggen who wouldn't stop protesting about not being the Team Captain. Sitting on the audience's bench was Hermione, who brought a book with her knowing that she wouldn't enjoy a bit of what's about to happen.

She agreed to support Ginny on the practice, but only for an hour. It was because she couldn't take Cormac lustily glancing at her as he passed by. There were a lot of new members, but Ginny gives her impression that she could handle everything just fine.

After an hour, Hermione gestured Ginny of her departure. As she made her way back up the castle, a figure of a girl lying down under the tree beside the lake caught her attention. As the Head girl, she detoured towards the girl to check if anything's wrong.

"Hello?" Hermione called out as she was approaching the tree. There was no response. "Excuse me…" She peaked behind the tree and found Luna fast asleep.

_Of course._ She hadn't thought of anyone else who would lie down outside alone but Luna. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. _She's_ _probably waiting for a Blibbering Humdingers_, _pathetic._ The sky cleared out, with few white clouds floating in it. The black lake didn't seem to have the dark colors within it.

Hermione remembered the time she, Ron and Harry were out nowhere, finding Horcruxes. One time they spent time beside a lake way bigger than the one before her eyes. There was something about the Black Lake of Hogwarts though, like it has something to offer the other greater lakes cannot.

"The Giant Squid." A dreamy voice spoke behind Hermione.

She was lost in her thoughts, reminiscing those dark but somewhat happy times. "I'm sorry?"

"The existence of the Giant Squid differentiates the Black Lake from other bodies of water, even to the other lakes." Luna said, combing her dirty blonde hair with her fingers.

"Right, I didn't think of that." _How the hell did she know what I was thinking about?_

"You didn't consider it because you doubt its existence." The blonde picked up her stuffs and walked passed Hermione.

"Well…"

"It's wonderful though, for you to think that something magical lies within its depths -quite unusual for Hermione, but wonderful nonetheless."

The brunette blushed. She felt a pinch to her chest.

"Why, thank you." She looked away, hiding her pinkish cheeks. "I didn't really come down here for that. I was just wondering who was lying under the tree. I was worried that something might have happened."

"Of course, that's expected from a Head Girl. I'm afraid not everyone's like you though."

That was an awkward moment for Hermione. The first time she felt like that was when Ron and her inadvertently held hands as Harry was trying to introduce himself to Buckbeak, who's now better known as Witherwings.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. _This is nothing special. _She took a deep breath to ease the tension in her chest.

"What are you doing here anyway? It's a bit cold out here." She stood beside Luna whose attention seemed to float above the Black lake.

Hermione and Luna weren't the best of friends. They barely clicked because they have opposing views and beliefs. Whenever Ron compliments Luna, she felt anxious at some point. She was too skeptic about whatever the blonde has to say. There was a peculiar feeling that makes her feel furious.

"What are you suppose to do next? Now that you found out who was sleeping under the tree?" The Ravenclaw answered as if she didn't hear what Hermione said.

"I'm supposed to, uhm." Hermione thought of a second. "Check if the person sleeping under the tree was fine. By the way, is anything the matter Luna?"

The blonde turned to her, showing the brunette her awful state –her eyes damp and deep, her face paler than the usual. There was a visible mark on her cheek that appears to be in the shape of hands.

There was a great twitch on her stomach. _What happened to her? _She gasped. Words seemed to evaporate away from her lips. _Had she been crying? And where did that mark come from?_

She couldn't say anything. All those time Luna spoke as if everything was fine. It was too much for her to take. The brunette's arms flew around the blonde's body, hugging her tightly. Hermione's warm body met Luna's, it was cold and motionless. A tinkling sensation stroke Hermione. She couldn't prevent the tears in her eyes from falling. _Why am I feeling like this?_ Her body moved as if it has a mind of its own. Her thoughts were distracted clouds on her head. She couldn't think, so she didn't pursue it any further.

Luna rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. There's another brief moment of silence and stillness. The two of them have an obvious difference, but as for that time, that instant, whatever it was that comes between them, happened to disappear.

* * *

"You have always been a cry baby, Hermione."

The words knocked Hermione back to her senses. She opened her eyes and there they were, still holding each other, beside the lake. She couldn't remember how long had they been standing there, in each other's arms.

Hermione quickly let go of the blonde, her face as pink as her lips were. "I'm… I'm…"

"Please don't be sorry for making someone feel better."

Hermione nodded. She took a handkerchief from her robe's pocket and wiped her tears away.

"Why did you cry anyway?"

"I… I don't have the faintest idea why. I just kind of… sort of…"

Luna chuckled a bit. The usual, unusual, tone of her voice seemed to return. "You're blushing, Hermione. Oh, and shaking too." Conscious of herself, the Gryffindor turned away. _Merlin's beard, Hermione!_

"Do I make Hermione blush? Was it something I said?" Her voice softening.

"No, Luna…" She jerked farther away from Luna.

"I think we should go inside now, it's getting dark."

Hermione almost jumped in gratefulness for Luna changing the topic. She managed to relax herself before she turned back to Luna.

"It's getting dark and misty and…" Luna's voice trailed off. Her breath quickened. Luna tried to keep her eyes opened, but she didn't have the strength to do so. Slowly, she fell down on the grass from where she was standing. She could only open her mouth and spoke for the last time that afternoon, "Herm…"

And indeed, everything went all dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

Yay for the fourth one! This one's shorter than the other though. No worries, I'm working on the next one, right now. Tel me what you think, pretty please? _Reviews _amigos. :)

* * *

Voices.

_From whom?_

Unfamiliar voices.

_What are they talking about?_

No clear words, just combinations of different phonemes brought together.

It was not much, but at least there's a proof that she's still alive. She could see nothing but darkness and feel nothing at all –not even pain.

_Nothing._

The last thing she could remember was being with an exceptional, brunette witch by the name of Hermione. It was a beautiful memory to be with a friend, to know that someone, at least, wanted to catch her.

Catch her?

She could remember how she fell solidly to the ground. Perhaps, no one, actually catch her. She was merely imagining things, assuming that someone truly cares.

She let go of the thoughts. _Maybe rest was all I need._

Yes, _rest _indeed.

* * *

"Come on George, just this once." Ron pleaded to his brother. He wanted so much to visit Hermione, to see her again.

"You go to Hogsmeade today, I get to have a week off." There was a wild smirk on George's face. "That means you have to be here all day for this week. Not counting today of course."

George decided to reopen the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes a week after the war ended. Everyone else thought he should lie low for a while, knowing that losing Fred was like losing half of his life. But he thought otherwise. He believed Fred would've wanted to do it if he's still alive.

After Ron's disappointment over the Cannons, he eventually worked in the joke shop to at least earn something for himself. Ginny already had a reserved spot in the Holyhead Harpies. Ron didn't want to be the trash among all the Weasley's. He wanted to be the king; he wanted to prove something, to prove he's worthy of Hermione.

"Blimey George, that's-"

"…a deal, Ronikins." George winked at him. "What say you?"

Ron sighed in dismay. It was unwise to argue with George. Fred seemed to leave him his humor, which double's his. Frowning, he crossed his arms and responded.

"Guess I don't have much of an option then."

"Of course you have. You can simply not go on a date with Hermione today and stay in my paradise."

"No. I already sent Hermione an owl yesterday. I promised to meet her at the Three Broomsticks."

"Why didn't you ask me yesterday then?"

"I guess it must've slipped my mind."

The door creaked opened and Angelina Johnson came in. She had been helping George ever since the joke shop reopened. Her reason of helping was more personal, unlike him who needed the money, and that's all.

"Like how a box of Ton Tongue Toffee slipped his hand the day before that, I guess." She approached George and gave him a soft peck on his cheek. George beamed at her. "Good morning gorgeous." There was a low chuckling from the long haired girl. She pinched George's nose and turned to Ron.

"Let him, George. He's missing Hermione so much."

Ron's cheeks went pink and his ears even more pinkish.

"I've been seeing him crumpling papers, probably trying to write her a _love _letter." She giggled.

Ron looked up, his face turning red at that moment. "That's rubbish!"

George and Angelina looked at each other. They both laugh, almost in synch. "Well, I've seen those papers too. Honestly Ron, you have to learn how to dispose stuffs properly."

Ron's face was about to explode. It was true. He had been writing Hermione a letter, even during office hours. He _missed_ her so much. But he couldn't ask her out, he couldn't ask her to be his girl –not yet at least. He wanted to achieve something greater than fighting the dark lord and his henchmen, something more of a personal accomplishment he could call his own, for his own.

After picking on him, George eventually agreed to let him go for the day. It was the most exciting day of his life, yet.

* * *

Ginny sat down beside the unconscious blonde girl lying down on a hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey said she'll be awake anytime soon. She brought her soup for breakfast.

Ginny and Luna had been friends since they were young. Their families weren't that close, but they still got a chance and play, considering that they live just two hills away from each other. It was during their second year when they started to get close, after what happened with Ginny in the chamber of secrets. Luna had been there every time there's no one to protect Ginny from the labels and foul words others would shot her –not that she need to, though. Ginny was bold enough to stand for herself. But Luna stood by her anyway, just so others would know she had back up.

Moments later, Luna slowly opened her eyes, with slight movements of her hands. Ginny grinned at her, both elbows leaning on the bed.

"Had a good night sleep?"

Luna smiled at her, her right hand wanting to touch her friend's face. Ginny took ahold of it.

"I couldn't say. I can't remember sleeping at night, you see." Ginny chuckled a bit. Luna looked at her seriously in the eye. "But I must say I'm having a good morning."

She combed Luna's blonde hair, blushing. "Oh that strawberry filled lips of yours."

"How did you know? You never tasted them." A low laugh came out from Ginny's.

"Shut it Loony. You are not seducing me." A loud _'Shh' _from Madam Pomfrey came from behind. There were a couple of other students lying down on other beds. Ginny took the soup and fed Luna one spoonful at a time.

Luna refused the first spoonful. She tried to reposition herself and sit up.

"You don't have to, Gin. I can help my-" Her hand slipped and she fell back down from lying.

"You're not strong enough. Madam Pomfrey said you had an _empty _stomach for two _whole _days Luna. Honestly, where do you expect to steal strength from?" Ginny fumingly scowled at the Ravenclaw, forcing another spoonful of soup into her mouth.

After swallowing a mouthful of warm turkey soup, Luna remorsefully spoke to her close friend. "All right, but please don't push it too hard. I could almost swallow the whole thing Gin."

Both of them chuckled then there was a short moment of silence.

She was certainly having a good morning. The heart ache she had yesterday seemed to diminish at the sight of her friends.

_Friends._

And that includes Hermione. The brunette was the first one to aid her, indirectly. The unexpected hug from the higher year surprised her. But it did mend her heart. She felt the Gryffindor's warmth and the loud pounding in her chest. She saw tears too.

Luna, however, didn't question everything at that point. She simply savored the moment she had with a girl she always admired. She'll have another time for that, she thought. _I'll ask her next time, definitely. _

After the hearty breakfast, Ginny bid her goodbye.

"I promised Harry we'll meet at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop today. Get well, alright? If you're a good girl I might get you an Acid Pop." Ginny winked at her. Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to overhear what the Gryiffindor said, cleared her throat and glared at her.

"Not something too sour, dear." She then left the two to check on the other patients.

"Madam Puddifoots? I though you two prefer the Three Broomsticks?" Luna asked, wiping soup stains on her face.

"Well, yes. But Hearing that Ron will be there too, with Hermione of course, Harry said we might consider changing plans. He wanted space from Ron. He kept on bugging him if he could request the Chudley Cannons for another try outs for him. That bloody git. Oh, I really have to go Luna. I'll see you later."

Ginny dashed out of the room. Luna didn't respond to her. Words echoed in her ears.

"…_that Ron will be there too, with Hermione of course."_

She looked away, struggling with the pain in her chest. She remembered what happened yesterday beside the lake. She wondered what it meant. She wondered what it meant to Hermione, why she did it what she did.

"…_Ron will be there too_,"

Because what happened that day beside the lake sure meant something to her, something great and special. It was as if half of her dreams became a reality.

"…_with Hermione of course."_

But maybe she just has to leave it that way. Leave it as a mystery she might never uncover. She shouldn't assume. She need not another heart break.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

Obviously, this thing could go farther than I imagined. _Yay_ for more chapters! :)

I'd like my story to be as close to what really happened in the series though I made some changes in it. That's why Ron's here again. I don't want to simply write _Ron and Hermione separated ways_. I'd like you to know why and how, 'cause if I didn't you will assume stuffs, stuffs that could give Ron a negative image -and I don't want that.

Hope you enjoy this one. Please, please, do _review!_ :) Tell me if I am disappointing you guys /sweat.

BTW, thanks for all those who keeps on reading this story. Kudos for all Hr/L fanatics. :)

* * *

Hermione woke up a little late than the usual. It was Hogsmeade day, so there's no need to rush. She had a few homework to do, which she could deal with later this day. She took a quick glance at her papers though, just to make sure she wasn't underestimating the works to be done.

There's the observatory essay on Potion and a new spell for Charms. Underneath her Arithmancy book was a letter. The penmanship was awful, but she gets the idea. It was the letter she received from Ron yesterday. She dared not to open it during classes, and ended up forgetting about it.

She took it and she lay down on the bed on her stomach.

"_Hermione,_

_The Three Broomsticks, tomorrow._

_(There's) __Never mind, see you there._

_Ron."_

The letter sent Hermione to her teeth. _Honestly, Ronald._ She placed the letter on the side table, took her cardigan and exited the room.

She had nothing else on her mind. She wasn't even excited to meet Ron. It has been two weeks since the two of them went out, with Harry and Ginny at Hogsmeade. She would normally have fun at such occasions. Not until recently, when Ron would not stop whining and complaining how awful things were for him. He was such an annoyance since then.

It took her almost thirty minutes to reach the pub at Hogsmeade. Few other Hogwarts students were there too, but no sign of Ginny or Harry. Ron was waving for her from the table on the corner.

"Here 'mione!" He wore an overly ecstatic smile on his face.

"And what's with that smile Ronald?" Hermione's eyes blazing down on him.

"Blimey, Hermione. Mad already?"

"Why, let me see. You sent me a letter, Ronald Weasley, asking –no, _ordering_ me to join you here in this pub. No please or a simple hello? I mean, couldn't you write something longer than a nine-word letter?"

She was almost yelling at him. Pub goers shot them a look. Ron pulled Hermione by the shoulder, gesturing her sit down opposite to him. "Calm down, Hermione. I'm sorry 'right? You know I'm not really good at those stuffs. I'm quite lucky George let me out for today."

He took a box from behind him and handed it out to her. Inside were chocolates of different shapes. Ron had a wide grin stuck on his face as Hermione took it. He thought it was romantic, until…

"A Wheezes product?"

Ron, quite alarmed, took the box and checked it himself. "No it's not. George bought it for me from Diagon Alley. It's from George but that does not-" And there it was, the _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _logo at the side of the box. Ron carefully placed it on the table.

"So?"

"Well… yeah, guess you're right then. But I don't think George didn't mean to send you that. I mean, he wouldn't harm you. It must've been a mistake."

"No, Ron. He sent it right. But not for me, because George knew I won't fall easily for such joke. It was wrongly sent on purpose for _you_, because he knew you wouldn't check the box. You wouldn't check for labels, Ron." She rolled her eyes before him.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, m'kay?

Not taking her scowled look at Ron, Hermione rested her back on the chair and changed the topic. She didn't want them ending with the try outs again. "Well then where's Harry? Or Ginny?"

"I dunno. My letter had just nine letters on it, you said so yourself. I can't remember writing down Harry's name in there."

"He's your best friend, for goodness sake, Ron." She rolled her eyes. A guy brought them a couple of Butterbears.

"Sure."

Hermione watched him closely as he emptied the glass within seconds. His face turned crimson, not for being drunk, but rather being mad. He leaned on the table, incessantly moving his fingers.

"He's my best friend but he couldn't do me one favor."

The brunette, more composed now, sat up and straightened herself. "Favor?"

"Yeah. The manager of the Chudley Cannons is a big fan of him. Why, I asked him many times to talk to him and, you know, at least ask for another try outs for _his _best friend."

Hermione groaned in apprehension. She stomped both of her clenched hands on the table and glared at the red head. Startled, he sat up. More people were staring at them now, but Hermione didn't care. She was trembling in great annoyance.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Don't you have anything else in mind?" Ron tried to interfere but the brunette was determined to yell at him. _No Hermione, you're in it too._

"Are everyone else tired of all your mischief that's why you're bothering me? Goodness Ron, you can't just take advantage of anyone because you have the opportunity to do so!"

"But Hermione, I was asking them for try outs, not for them to simply take me in!"

"That's more or less the same thing, Ronald! You lost your chance, leave it that way!"

Hermione sat up, breathing deeply. Her face almost one shade lighter than her scarf was.

"If you don't have anything else to say, I'll be off." Ron wanted to say something, but he kept it to himself instead. So that was him, Ronald Weasley, sore loser. He wondered why everything seemed to go against him at the most inappropriate times. What he actually wanted to do was to hug Hermione, to tell her how much he misses her, how he thought of her every minute –well, when he's not thinking about the Cannons.

Ron kept his mouth shut, not even looking at the girl of his dreams. Hermione stood, holding the box of chocolates on her hands. "Tell George, I appreciate the thought." She wiggled the box and then dashed out of the pub.

Tears were streaming down her cheek as she made her way back to Hogwarts. Ron was _special_ to her. As of the moment however, she wondered whether she still wanted him in her life.

* * *

"Madam, when will I be allowed to go?" Luna asked the nurse as she passed by her bed.

"You appear to have your vigor back, actually. If that continues, you may return to your common room this evening. If not, I'd have to keep you until tomorrow." She smiled at the Ravenclaw, holding a bottle of potion. "Is there anything else?"

Luna smiled back at the nurse. "No Madam, thank you."

A few minutes after her short conversation with Madam Pomfrey, Padma arrived. She wasn't the only visitor to arrive at the hospital wing, but Madm Pomfrey didn't allow the other girl to continue inside the room.

Padma was holding a rolled magazine on her left hand, and a letter on her right. She wore a sweet smile as she approached the girl lying on the bed.

"How're you feeling?"

"Could be better if I had pudding for breakfast instead of turkey soup." The two of them chortled. Padma handed to Luna the copy of the letter from her dad and the latest edition of _The Quibbler. _There was a glow in the blonde's face as she took a hold of it. The other Ravenclaw kissed Luna on the forehead and bid her goodbye.

The letter must be touching, for Luna was all happy after reading it. Her eyes shimmer once again, her color, pale as usual. But most of all, it was the humming that brings her back to life.

Later that afternoon, Madam Pomfrey agreed to release her with conditions however –no Hogsmeade for her today.

Instead of strolling around the castle, she decided to spend the afternoon at the library. She buried her head to the latest edition of the Quibbler. The headline for that month was about the Pervorian Airborne Reptile hiding in the boondocks of Peru. Xenophilius, Luna's father and the editor of the Quibbler, believed that these creatures do exist and can only be found in Peru.

There were many other side stories too. There was an article about the unregistered animagi in the wizarding world, which includes Peter Pettigrew and Rita Skeeter. Xeno didn't mention the other three creators of the Maraudor's map, as respect to their noble contributions –and their families as well.

Luna found herself chuckling at some of the articles. It was all quiet inside the library. Madam Pince was sorting out books at the far end of the room. There were few other students inside, but only half of them were studying in fact. The other's made library their secret haven for discussing love matters.

There was a low creaking sound as the huge door of the library opened. The footsteps grew louder as it drew closer to Luna's spot. The blonde didn't bother to look at whoever sat on the table behind her. Based on the sound she heard, the girl seemed to carry lots of books with her –not to mention she was crying too.

"Complete arse." The girl muttered. The familiar voice alerted her senses. She didn't take the magazine off her head though, pretending to read.

The girl was trying to write something on a parchment. Luna felt the girl was quite disturbed, nonetheless. She continued to write in between sobs, but every once in a while she would crumple the parchment and start all over again.

It was time Luna made a move. Wearing that blank boring expression, she turned to her back and whispered.

"I could lend you my quill if you have problem with yours, Hermione." Hermione almost jumped to her feet after hearing the soft dreamy voice of her friend, Luna.

"Luna!" She grasped her quill tighter in shock.

"Yes?"

After letting out a deep sigh, she continued speaking. "You… startled me."

"I know. It was as if you needed some surprise at the moment." Hermione wiped the remaining droplets of tears on her cheek. She wanted to have some time alone, after what happened at the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione spoke without looking at Luna. "And what makes you say that?"

The blonde sat up. The two of them were sitting back to back, although of course they were sitting on wooden chairs. She answered the brunette without looking at her too.

"You seemed troubled, Hermione. Usually, you'll write ten-inched essay without break inside the library for ten minutes –that's for Defense Against Dark Arts. Right now, you're working on a Potion's essay. It would normally take you about thirty minutes to write fifteen-inched essay, including the research and observation. But today, fifteen minutes had passed and you're still on the introductory page. Anything wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione was even more surprised at the blonde's explanation. She was expecting Luna to say something about the Wrackspurts or the Snorkacks bothering her. Instead, she stated her own observation of Hermione, which was accurate. _Had she been watching me? _There was a squeeze on her chest. _She really is weird._

The Gryffindor was out of words. _What should I say? _Thoughts of Luna flooded her brain. _Think Hermione, think!_

"Well, you're not really obliged to answer my question. Just the fact that I have taken you back to reality thrilled me." There was a low chuckling behind Hermione. She didn't answer the Ravenclaw's inquiry.

"You probably needed time alone, I suppose." Her eccentric friend continued. _Yes, Luna. I do._

"Usually, when Ginny is caught in a fight with bullies from Slytherin, she'll brawl with them alone. She's more than tough and bold enough to take them all out. At those times she'll ask me to run away and save myself from a horrific view." She chuckled again. "Well I know she was referring to the Slytherins. They're no match for her, you see. But I didn't follow her command. I wanted to stay beside my friend no matter what, even if my help isn't needed. I wanted to be the first one to aid her in case she falls short of hand, to catch her on her defeat, or to congratulate her on her triumph."

Instead of resuming with her work, Hermione listened closely to the young girl behind her, the quill still on her hand. Luna didn't move a bit. She continued speaking.

"If there's something I'd want to risk my life for, that'll be for my friends." Luna smiled, even if she knew the older witch couldn't see her face. "And even if you'd want me to leave, I won't. Spending time alone when you're depressed is quite worrisome. I will stay, Hermione, for I'd like to be the first one to hug you at your dreariest, to offer you my shoulder as you cry, and to laugh along with you as you sing success."

The blonde's face was glowing, her eyes sparkling in bitter delight. Those where the exact words she'd like to tell Hermione long ago, then when she was still available. Maybe it was the reason why she never made it to Gryffindor –she was not courageous enough. She could speak of those words now, and only mean it as a friend.

"I'd like to be that first Hermione, even just here in the library."

The words from the Ravenclaw's lips pierced Hermione's heart. She was caught off guard, yet again. Every bit of it gave her butterflies. How or why, there was no logical explanation for it, or at least not now. She couldn't think about anything. The words echoed in her head. At that very moment she felt a sweet affection for her eccentric friend. She wanted to smile at her, and hug her, and… _She's just a friend Hermione, just an odd, sweet friend._

Luna sat there behind Hermione, probably reading the Quibbler. She couldn't tell. She didn't have a way of knowing things unlike that blonde. All she knew was that she's right there, behind her. _And it happens to be Luna, of all people, who stays with me at my worst._ Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks again. But they appeared for a different reason. This time they're tears of _joy_.

Hermione sat behind her. Luna knew she continued working on her essay right after her inspirational speech. She could still here low sobs every once in a while though. _It's was a pathetic speech. It didn't even move her. She's still crying for him._ Luna never cried in the presence of others. So she sat there, pretending to read the Quibbler, silently easing the invisible tears, brought by _pain._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

_Reviews_ are LOVED. :)

* * *

An hour had passed since a word was uttered. Whispers coming from the gossiping students left the room. Only the turning of pages, crumpling of parchments and an occasional sneeze from the other side of the room could be heard.

Hermione stretched out after she wrote down the last word that would complete her homework. It took her longer than the usual to have it done, but it was all worth it. She organized her stuffs, almost ready to go when she noticed it was real quiet. She turned around and found her friend, sleeping with her head resting upon her arms.

Luna's long blonde hair covered her white skin, her eyes peaking below the few strands. She was so peaceful, Hermione thought. Curiosity struck her. _What could she be dreaming about?_ Thoughts of odd creatures flooded her mind. _Most likely, yeah._

After returning the books she used as reference for her homework, Hermione picked up her stuffs and turned to Luna. She was still fast asleep, or at least that's what Hermione thought. The brunette stroked the blonde's hair off her, revealing an innocent dreamy face. She was breathing slowly.

Hermione kept on stroking the blonde hair before her. There was nothing in her mind right now, nothing to worry, nothing to think about. She never had a moment like this with Luna. They didn't fit together, but somewhere inside her she knew she wanted to know this girl better, like best friends.

With the tip of her finger, Hermione touched the blonde's pale cheeks. It was as soft as it was so smooth. A smile curved on the brunette's face. She remembered Luna's words before the place went hushed.

The two of them in some way argues whenever they speak of something that was beyond the other's belief. Hermione would always reason out, believing that facts would make much sense than all those weird ideas. She wouldn't stop talking unless she made her point.

But moments ago, when Luna was talking about how she'd want to risk her life for her friend, how she wanted to hug Hermione dreariest, how she'd offer her shoulder when Hermione cries, and how she'd laugh along with her as she sing success, Hermione was all silent. She listened to every word the Ravenclaw said. She found no words to mean just as much.

_Is she really that sweet to her friends?_ She was lost in her thoughts as her finger caressed Luna's soft cheeks. She felt guilty for all those times that she disliked the girl, for those times she called her _Loony_, for those times she thought that blonde was just another bizarre witch. Well, she was a strange witch, in a good and exciting way. _I'd like to be that first Hermione, even just here in the library. _The words echoed in her mind.

"If you're not Hermione, I might assume you're thinking about me."

Hermione almost took her hand out of Luna's Hair after the girl spoke, but decided not to so as not to give the impression that she was, indeed, surprised. _Merlin! Why does she always have to startle me?_

"If I'm not me?"

"Yes. But you are Hermione, so I won't assume. I won't even think about it."

The brunette raised a brow. Slowly, she took off her hand out of Luna's head. "And why am I not supposed to think about you?"

Luna sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Well, there are far too many things inside Hermione's head. And I think Luna shouldn't be snooping around Hermione's noble thoughts." Hermione laughed. She didn't know exactly why she did. But she did anyway.

Together they went down for dinner at the great hall. They met Ginny along the way, handing Luna an Acid Pop. Luna chuckled in delight.

"But not after dinner, alright?" Ginny winked at the blonde. Luna flashed a wide grin to the red head. They were walking ahead of Hermione, who was watching the two. At that moment, she questioned the two girl's closeness. They were childhood friends, turned best of friends as they entered Hogwarts, and now they're too sweet and all.

_No, Ginny has a boyfriend. She loved Harry ever since. _

There were giggling coming from the two girls in front of her.

_Luna, she… has a girlfriend too._

She glanced to the girls, their hands holding each other.

_But it's possible that… _

She turned away, looking confused.

_No, that's impossible. I should've known._

Hermione continued walking and bumped to the girls at the front. She didn't notice Ginny and Luna stopped walking.

"Ow! Why did you stop?" She said in frustration.

"I told you it wouldn't be nice to interrupt her." Luna whispered to Ginny.

"Something bothering you Hermione? You haven't spoken any word."

The brunette turned to the younger girls, calming herself. She shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just had a few things in mind."

Doubtful of her best friend's response, Ginny shot her a no-way-you're-lying look.

"Must be the exams, Ginevra. Exams are coming in two months." Luna saved Hermione. At that point the brunette had not prepared any explanation. It was true though, the exams were close by.

"Precisely." Hermione said.

They continued to the half filled great hall. Ginny insisted that Luna should join them in the Gryffindor table. But the blonde thought otherwise as she caught a glimpse of the Ravenclaw Head boy patrolling around.

"It's alright Ginny. I don't want any more teeth to grow -excessively." She winked at her best friend, waved at the other two, Neville and Hermione, and went off to the Ravenclaw table.

In the middle of the meal, Ginny asked Hermione about the _date_ she and Ron had at the Three Broomsticks.

"You don't wanna know, Ginny, honestly."

"I do, try me. Don't worry, Hermione. I'm not an overprotective sister who would clamor at the thought of my brother snogging my best friend." She leaned on the table, listening closely to Hermione. "So what happened?" The red head seemed excited.

"I know Gin. But that's not it. We barely had a conversation." Hermione let go of the spoon, losing appetite. "He was talking about the try-" She stopped. The idea of try outs disgusts her now. "…about, you know. I don't wanna speak of it."

The excited look on Ginny's face disappeared and turned to a frown. "I was more of yelling the whole time." She glumly took ahold of the utensils, but did not use it.

"Ron. He really hasn't got over it."

"I know right. It has been so annoying, _he_ has been so annoying."

"He's been so annoying ever since Hermione. I kinda got used to it. But I agree, he's really annoying, particularly on that matter."

After having dinner the two Gryffindors decided to climb up the Gryffindor tower. There were no sign of Luna around. She must've gone off earlier. Upon reaching the Fat Lady's portrait, Hermione uttered the password and they both entered the common room.

Hermione refrained from climbing up the staircase. _Damn it! _She forgot to patrol around the corridors along with Seamus, who was then the head boy. She waved good night to Ginny and stormed out of the common room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

Yay for the seventh~! and for future reviews. :) Please do _review_! Affirmative or not, it could uplift me. I'm having quite a writers block at the moment. :\ Anything you wanted to read about? something to happen? someone to appear? Just say so. I'll inked it in as long as it does not conflicts with my plot. :)

* * *

The night was beautiful, tranquil and stationary. The moon floated there full in the dark sky, along with the glistering stars. The wind blew occasionally, humming an unfamiliar tune.

Luna sat there on the highest tower in Hogwarts. She stared blankly at a particular direction, humming along with the breeze. She went straight there after dinner, like she had an urgent appointment. She sat there, with her legs crossed, her hands pressing against her knees.

It wasn't meditation, that thing she was doing. The blonde sat there for a reason, a weird reason someone logical like Hermione wouldn't understand –not unless she opens her mind to embrace new ideas.

She has gotten over Paige. Luna always treated their relationship as a serious one, although somewhere in her heart she knew there was an empty space that was never filled. She doubted herself many times, as to whether it was love or a mere sympathy for a girl who had no one to turn to.

It was there, in the Astronomy tower, where they met first. The Paige was crying about the fight she and her brother had. Luna was there, doing her usual nonsense -well not really nonsense. Luna did what she does best –listen and impart wise words. She may not have meant to, but the young Hufflepuff did fall for those words, she fell for her.

They didn't really dated, or at least that's what Luna knew. They weren't romantic at all. The blonde was just in her usual self, and Paige was the one who came up with the idea of them as a couple. She didn't agree nor disagree, so everything happened the way the Hufflepuff wanted it to.

It was a good thing that whatever they had has come to an end. She knew at one point she needed to get out of the false relationship. Paige was able to stand on her own now, and that's what matters to her.

So she sat there, in front of the flying Aveu Pixies, dancing along their own sparkling dusts. They were invisible to the eyes of the guiltless. They were creatures that consume a person's guilt, turning them into sparkling dusts. It was a beautiful sight, charming to watch.

Luna smiled at the sight of the dancing Aveu pixies before her eyes. The little creatures looked happy. _Does that mean I have more guilt than I have imagined?_

The blonde never knew, or understood what love was, even with Paige around. She lied to her, and to _herself, _when she mouthed the words _'I love you' _many times although she haven't got an idea whether those words reflects what she actually felt.

Love was still a mystery, but she knew admiration –like how she was fond of Harry's kindness and Ron's humor, Ginny's courage and Hermione's…

_Everything._

She paused for a moment. She admired the older Gryffindor above all else. Hermione was the role model for younger witches around, being the brightest witch of their age. It was funny she wasn't in Ravenclaw given that fact. Perhaps she had more courage in her, _greater _courage than wit.

_What do I admire about her?_

It was the question she asked herself many times before. She had kind heart, bright mind, and picturesque features; a strong personality, blinding courage and prolific reason. She's not perfect, though. She's close-minded, bossy and a cry baby.

The thought of Hermione made Luna smile. The blonde could feel something inside her explode whenever the brunette was around. _Fireworks.

* * *

_

"I'm sorry Seamus. It slipped my mind." Hermione said, panting.

"It's alright. I'm done with the sixth and seventh floor. Some were at the lower floors, the dungeons…" Seamus was counting inside his head, thinking of the unpatrolled parts of the castle. "Oh, right, towers –the astronomy tower. No one has been there yet. It's really high up there, you know -quite tiring and… scary."

After catching her breath, Hermione nodded at the other Gryffindor. "Right, I'll do it."

Cautious and quiet, the brunette made her way up the highest tower in Hogwarts. Even the portraits were starting to doze off. There were few ghosts rounding up as well, but there's no sign of peeves. As she climbed up the staircase, she came across a familiar face. The ghost had a wand in her hand, although of course it was useless now. It was the first time Hermione saw it, or at least, in ghost form.

"Tonks!"

The light silhouette turned to her and flew closer. It was indeed Nymphadora Tonks. Her wand was still with her, as she died fighting right there in Hogwarts.

"Wotcher 'mione!" Her voice as cheery as ever, although there was sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know you're… you're here." She felt a sudden compassion for the lady. She remembered the two of them, Remus and her, had left their only son –Teddy.

"If you mean here at Hogwart, well yes I am here. I wanted to see Teddy, although that'll not happen in at least a decade." She flew a bit higher, peaking at the glass window. "If you meant, however, being here in the Astronomy tower, I am, for I wanted to have a closer look at the full moon." The ghost turned to the girl and smiled. "It reminds me of Remus."

Hermione wanted to hug her friend. She was always a good laugh, Tonks. Tonight, however, she made her feel sad. She remembered everyone else who died that night, fighting against the dark side. Tears were on the edge of her eyes, about to fall.

"It was nice to see another familiar face tonight, too see another beautiful little besom. Good night Hermione, I'll see you around." Not wanting to see another tear, Tonks flew downstairs, away from Hermione.

_Another? _

Curiosity struck her. She continued to take one step after another until she reached the final staircase made of steel. It was a bit colder up there. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. _Could anyone else be here at this time of the night?_ She thought twice, wondering if she should continue.

She did anyway, after hearing a low humming.

* * *

The sight of the flying Avue Pixies slowly fades. Luna was running low in guilt –the pixies did a good job. "It was nice spending the night with you. I'll see you next time, m'kay?" Luna whispered to her little friends.

"I don't think so."

Luna slowly jerked her head towards the source of the nippy voice. She couldn't see her face because she was standing against the moonlight. The figure moved towards her, at a snail's pace.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing them for quite some time, Luna. Not on my watch." Hermione took her wand and casted: "Lumos." The blonde wasn't surprised to see the Gryffindor Head Girl wandering around the castle at that time.

"There's no need for that. The moonlight is perfect, just romantic."

"Why are you here Luna? It's dead freezing up here."

"Just having a chat with the pixies. They're real friendly and useful. I'm afraid I can't see them now though." Luna glanced at the spot where she last saw the pixies. Hermione followed suit, rolled her eyes and walked a little closer beside the Ravenclaw.

Luna motioned for Hermione. "It would be quite warmer if you sit here. We could share body heat, even by just sitting beside each other."

The brunette's face turned pinkish. She sat a few inches beside the blonde right away, not wanting her friend to notice it. She casted a non-verbal spell in front of them to make a small fire, floating. "There."

The Ravenclaw's eyes widened in delight. "Oh, that's clever. But I'm afraid the pixies wouldn't like it. They prefer the absence of heat, the cold weather. That's why I could only find them here, at night."

Hermione gazed to where Luna used to look. "You really could see them, huh? What do they do? I mean, what are they really?"

"Aveu Pixies, they are small fairy like creatures. They could fly, and when they do, sparkling dusts flew around them, real stunning. They feed on person's guilt, turning them into dusts."

"How do they feed on it, exactly?"

"You confess to them. Avue is a French word for confession. Once you've done so, you would see them flying, dancing around with the dusts. And then they'll fade away.

"They fade away?"

"Yes. They only appear to those who have guilt within themselves. Once they're out of it, they won't be able to see them." Luna curled up. She rested her head upon her knee, her arms around it. "Very interesting creatures, those pixies. Too bad we have to feel guilty to come across with one."

Hermione sat still and silent. She seemed to be lost, deep in thought. There were quite a few things she would like to ask about the funny creatures Luna was talking about. But she didn't pursue it any further. She didn't want to be too involved with her friend's world –_or did she_?

To alter the thought that she was keen about what they're discussing, Hermione started reasoning out.

"But it's impossible right? I mean, no one –nothing, could take another's guilt. I mean, the fact still remains. You're still guilty. Those ickle creatures couldn't possible take away one's guilt."

"I believe so. It's not 'the fact that you're guilty' the pixies take away. It's the pain or whatever it is that you could feel. It's that _pinch-to-your-heart_ they're taking."

Luna stood, brushing off few dusts and dirt on her clothes. "Don't you think we should go now? You'll be in trouble if Mr. Filch found you here."

Following the younger witch, Hermione stood up and nodded in agreement. "Right." She put off the small bolt of fire floating in mid air. "…but why is it just me who would be in trouble? Did you, by any chance, have immunity?" She said smiling, thinking that the blonde was kidding.

The Ravenclaw walked towards the metal railing on the edge of the tower. It was cold, but she could feel warmth within her. She turned to the other girl in the topmost of the tower. She looked even more gorgeous with the moonlight shining down on her. The cold wind blew every once in a while, brushing strands of her brunette hair.

"Well, no one has caught me out of bed yet –except professor Dumbledore of course. This was his favorite hangout then. I could easily sneak out of our tower and go elsewhere." The blonde unhurriedly walked closer to the brunette. "You, Harry and Ron had been in great trouble, getting caught out of bed at midnight, right? To think that I go out almost every night. I guess no one really cares, and that's that."

She continued to walk closer and closer to the brunette. Hermione took one step back, panicking. "Err, Luna…" The blonde didn't budge. There were only few inches in between them now. The younger witch leaned slowly, giving hermione's cheek a soft, quick peck. "I was quite surprised that you found me. Although I know you weren't looking for me, particularly." Their faces were only a couple of inches away from each other.

Luna pulled away. She started walking down the stairs with no further words. Hermione was left dumbfounded with crimson face. She followed Luna nonetheless, gradually walking behind her. _It's just a friendly kiss, Hermione, just that. _They made their way down the Astronomy tower and reached the Ravenclaw tower near it. Hermione walked Luna unto the top of the spiral staircase.

"Thank you Hermione." Luna whispered to her.

"For not taking you to professor Flitwick and get a detention? Fine, I'll take that. It's nothing, Luna." Hermione flashed a bitter smile, tucking her sweaty hands behind her robes. She still haven't got over what happened, although it was just a peck.

"No. Thank you for listening about the pixies. It was unnatural for Hermione, but she did it anyway." The blonde turned to the bronze knocker in front of the door. The Gryffindor blushed. _Thank god it's dark in here!_ "Oh, well…"

The bronze eagle spoke, cutting Hermione.

"As big as you are, but weigh absolutely nothing." The bronze knocker in the form of an eagle said.

Luna was silent for a moment. The Gryffindor watched her closely. "It's shadow, innit?"

The door opened and showed the Ravenclaw common room inside. Before she entered the room, Luna turned to Hermione with a sweet pale face. "I didn't want to disappoint the moon, if you're wondering why I did what I did back up the Astronomy tower. _'Live by the sun, love by the moon.'_ I thought it should be at least quite romantic. It _was _romantic, being with a friend, especially to someone you care for. Good night, Hermione." She waved and the door closed.

The brunette stood there for a moment, bewildered, and then continued to the Gryffindor tower. It was true. She listened to the blonde and tried not to argue –much.

_Why?_

She pondered on the thought.

_Maybe I just wanted to be polite to Luna, or maybe I just wanted to sit there._

She was surprised at how she acted at that moment. It was like she lost herself for a minute.

_Maybe I just wanted to learn about those creatures._

Hermione uttered the password as she reached the Fat Lady's portrait and entered. Inside their room, she changed into her pajamas and lied down on her four poster bed.

_Yes, I did want to learn about those creatures. _

Of course, Hermione would want to learn more about the Aveu Pixies –the first creature Luna spoke of that she actually saw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

Begging for **review **here. Thanks. :)

P.S. Sorry for the typo, forgot to put the name in. It's fine now though. :)

* * *

Hermione woke up with a headache. She had a rough time sleeping last night. She tossed and turned, thinking about the recent events in her life. Ron's arse over elbow at Quidditch and exam's coming in less than two months, plus Luna's acting a bit weird. _Was it really weird?_

She sat up and looked around. Everyone was still tucked in their beds. _Have I even slept at all?_ She buried her head in her hands, it was pounding. The clock ticked five o'clock in the morning. There was an urge for her to sleep in more, but the pain won't let her.

Instead of lying under the heaven of sheets and pillows, she took a bath and changed into her robes. It was almost six o'clock. She twitched every once in a while.

_Will it ever stop?_ Hermione headed for the hospital wing, wishing to ease the pain inside her head. Madam Pompfrey made her drunk a small solution.

"You haven't slept, have you?" The nurse questioned the Gryffindor.

"Err…" She hesitated. "…just a bit."

After having the treatment, Hermione headed down for breakfast. She met the headmistress strolling in corridors.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Why good morning, miss Granger. You're up early." The headmistress beamed down on her.

"Yes. I had to visit Madam Pomfrey," She squinted, "Bad headache."

"Well, I can't imagine a good one." Embarrassed of herself, Hermione looked down. Professor McGonagall continued. "Do you feel any better?"

"I believe so, although I still twitch once in a while."

"Good. It was a bit of luck I get to meet you here. There's something I want you to do."

Hermione turned back to the headmistress. Professor McGonagall gestured for her towards the back of the castle. She looked rather serious, but not mad or something. The Gryffindor walked behind the headmistress silently and attentively.

"Two years ago, I had a talk with…" She cleared her throat, hesitation in her eyes. "…with Professor Dumbledore." Hermione looked down, remembering the late great headmaster. Professor McGonagall gazed out at the scenery outside.

"I knew he was close to one of the students here, someone who enjoys breaking the rules." Professor McGonagall smiled. Hermione thought of her best friend, Harry. _What could this be about?_

Hermione thought of the post as the Transfiguration professor. Professor Robinsons replaced Professor McGonagall after she took the place of the headmistress. She agreed, but there was a rumor that she'll be teaching for one year at most only. _Maybe she wanted to ask Harry?_ Everyone knew the boy-who-won wanted to be an Auror after Hogwarts. He had good grades in the subject nonetheless, so the headmistress might be considering him for the post. It'll be worth a try anyway.

The headmistress held her hands together. "That student had been close to you and I trust you of course. So it was you whom I'd like to ask this favor to." Hermione nodded, not knowing where the conversation was leading.

"I would like to keep a close eye on her, miss Granger. Although she's in other-" The headmistress explained. Hermione was taken aback by what she heard.

"Keep a close eye on _her_? Wait, I thought…"

"Yes. Why is there a problem miss Granger? I thought miss Lovegood and you are in good terms?"

_Lovegood? _The Gryffindor was stunned. She remembered Luna mentioning that Professor Dumbledore had seen her around the Astronomy tower. _Breaking the rules, eh? Well she's got point._ She thought of Luna's late night rendezvous with her weird little friends.

"O-oh. I just thought it was…" _Harry. _She continued."Yes we are. We're friends, actually."

"Very well then. So as I was saying, I would like you to keep an eye on her. It was only two years ago when I learned about that girl's great disparity among others."

_I bet she was strange ever since she attended Hogwarts._

Professor McGonagall side stepped to get a better view at something outside. "Albus told me that he had late night conversations with the girl about a variety of matter, although most of the times they converse about the strange creatures."

_Sounds like Luna to me._

"Those creatures weren't strange at all, he said. They sounded weird for others –that's us, because we don't normally see them. We do not _believe_."

"Oh." The Gryffindor's only response. She remembered the Aveu pixies she saw last night. _Does that mean I believed? _She questioned herself. Her mind did not, but her heart somewhat she says she did so.

"She seemed fine though, not really –excuse me for the term, _mad _at all." Hermione smiled at the thought. "Miss Lovegood goes out most of the nights, spending time alone and, pondering perhaps. It was fine with me then, because Albus kept an eye on her even on his busy and demanding schedule."

A small smile quickly curved on her wrinkled face, but faded as soon as it appeared. "That was _then_, when Albus was still with us. I have talked about it with Professor Flitwick, but he refused to do anything with it. He was too amazed with the girl's wit. He trusts her." The headmistress turned to Hermione, keeping her hands clenched together.

Hermione digested every word the headmistress mouthed. She nodded to assure the professor she's still with her.

"Knowing miss Lovegood, I believe she wouldn't do something that would cause her, and the school, any harm. But being the headmistress I think it is just appropriate for me to be involve. I would like someone to make sure she stays on her tract, on her usual routine and not beyond that. Could I count on you on this, miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall looked at her, awaiting her response.

_Could she?_ Keeping an eye on her friend means she had to spend an extra time with her, to pay extra attention to her.

_Should I? _Luna was not different for her anymore. She considers the Ravenclaw, her good and loyal friend. There was nothing wrong with that –is there?

_Would I?_ The exams were coming -fast actually, Ron's annoying as ever, and Luna's acting stranger than her usual unusualness. So would she?

Hermione breathed deeply. It would be inappropriate if she refused to the headmistress, considering she was a Head girl. She nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Professor."

"Very Well then. Better head for the great hall. I think the breakfast is about to start."

The headmistress gestured goodbye and turned her back. Before Professor McGonagall was able to walk too far, the Gryffindor Head girl shot her another question.

"Professor?" she yelped. The headmistress glanced back at her.

"Question, miss Granger?"

"Yes professor. I just wondered… not that I do not like to take the task but, why me? I mean what about the Ravenclaw head girl? Or the prefects?"

_Of all the people… why me?_

The headmistress walked closer to her and spoke softly.

"Have I not mentioned?"

The brunette waited for the headmistress' explanation. _Does Professor McGonagall thought I am much responsible than the others? or is this my punishment for not believing in her that much? _The words from the headmistress' mouth seemed to come out at a snail's pace.

She continued. "...For all those years that she wanders around the castle, only Professor Dumbledore and _you_ managed to catch her out at night."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

Happy Christmas everyone~! _Reviews_, please? :)

* * *

The great hall was filled with talking and munching of the student s having breakfast. Most of them were still on their muftis –early dossers. Ghosts flew around, yawning and stretching. Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor table, from where Ginny was waving. She was relieved to see the younger Gryffindor in her robes too.

"You're up early. Where've you been?" Ginny questioned, not looking at her.

"I had a date with Madam Pomfrey, headache –_wicked _headache."

Hermione could see the red head smirked behind the eggs and bacons she pushed to her mouth, and started eating her porridge and kippers along with pumpkin juice as well.

Sitting not far from Ginny was a copy of the Daily Prophet. It was neatly folded, as if no one bothered to take a look at it. The caption at the front didn't seem to be interesting, probably full of lies.

The youngest Weasley noticed the older Gryffindor looking at the newspaper beside her. "It was Parvati's. Her mom sent it to her, but she didn't open it." She swallowed a spoonful of egg before she continued. "That _bug_ Skeeter prat forced an interview with the twins, asking them how they were forced to fight along with other D.A. members."

Both of the Patils fought on the battle of Hogwarts. Their parents were more than worried sick over the fact, but the twins were proud of what they did.

"Perhaps, the _bug_ manipulated everything in that interview. That's why Parvati didn't even bother taking a peak."

The brunette nodded. She turned back to the nosh in front of her. A younger Gryffindor walked by, staring at the news paper.

"May I?" He turned to Hermione who was looking at him.

"By all means. Take that crap away from here." Ginny interrupted, the other Gryffindor chuckled.

As the younger Gryffindor took the Daily Prophet from the table another familiar paper appeared. It was a copy of the Quibbler with headline: _You-know-now_. There was a wide photo of the scene after the fall of the dark lord. Everyone who fought was there, including those who died in the course of the battle.

"Oh." Ginny grabbed the Quibbler and kept it close to her. Hermione looked at her suspiciously. "Got it from Luna. Most of the articles are about the battle of Hogwarts, the Order and the D.A." She continued excitedly. There was a huge smile on her face. "She said she helped her dad writing those. I'm really excited to read about her view."

The older Gryffindor merely smiled and continued to finish her breakfast. She knew Ginny wasn't interested in the Quibbler, not _ever_. The youngest Weasley seemed to act a little bit weirder ever since Luna and Paige went on separate ways –or at least, that's what she observed.

Hermione took a napkin and wiped off few crumbles on her chin. Ginny did the same. The brunette didn't know how close the two were, not until now that she had no one else to converse with inside Hogwarts.

_Ginny and Luna_. A mystery jogged around her head. _Is there anything more than friends between that two?_

A hand tapped her shoulder and she snapped back.

"Is there _anything _you would like to talk about, Hermione?" Ginny was standing beside her. She had a worried look on her face.

The brunette gasped for words, not knowing what to say. It would be inappropriate to ask her best friend about those things she had in her mind. It would be awkward and inapt. So she sat still, looking at the red head. Ginny sat beside her, not taking of her weird facial expression.

"You're not yourself lately, you know. Sometimes I talk and wait for you to respond, 'cause you always have something to say –I'm not saying that's a bad thing, though. It's just, you always respond. You were attentive." The younger Gryffindor watched the other students passed by their part of the table. The breakfast was almost over.

"If it's about Ron, you could talk to me about it. I'm her sister, but I will stay in the shades of gray." She turned to Hermione, who appeared to be quite shocked. "Or if you think it's too much for me to take in, you could try Neville. You know where to find him –Herbology, greenhouse, gardens, our common room, somewhere near the basement-"

"Somewhere near the basement?" Hermione cut her in confusion.

"Well, yes. He's seeing Hannah now. It was good, actually." They both smiled. "Or Luna. Yes, that's a better idea. Luna's fond of Ron in some way, and she's fascinated by you so I think she could give fair wise words. It would be hard to find her, but she's around. She's _always _just around." Ginny ended, nodding.

_Fascinated?_ The word remained around her ears for a while.

"Fascinated?"

"Yes. You two have different views and beliefs. You stepped on with the wrong foot on your first meeting. Quite harsh actually –_you _were harsh."

Hermione looked at the red head with her brows meeting each other. _Was I?_ The other Gryffindor responded with a soft laugh.

"But she wasn't angry about it, Luna. She said she never was, because deep down inside, she was fascinated by you. "

Ginny was smiling to herself. Moments later she stood up with the Quibbler on her hands. "Divination. I forgot about Divination. See you around, Hermione. Oh, and don't forget about my advice."

Hermione waved at her and stood as well. She was headed to the opposite way.

_So I get to fascinate that strange Ravenclaw then, eh? _

A huge smile curved on her face. She couldn't help, not with the thought of Luna. A couple of Slytherins passed her by, whispering. Her vast bubble of imagination popped upon hearing them.

"She's in trouble, that lunatic."

"Took her long enough to finally get kicked out, huh."

A loud laughs and giggles broke out in the corridors. It was Pansy Parkinson, whispering to another Slytherin student Hermione couldn't recognize.

Normally, she would ignore their words, even their presence, when she meets them anywhere in the castle. They seemed to have nothing else to do but bully others, those who couldn't fight against them, that is. That time, however, something forced her to interrupt that glorious conversation the two Slytherins had.

"Excuse me, someone getting kicked out?"

"Ooh the Head girl nosing around, eavesdropping." The unrecognizable student said, chuckling afterwards.

"Yeah, of course. The pretty mudblood had to butt in someone else's conversation every once in a while." Pansy said, smirking, with her hands crossed. "Haven't heard the news, eh? Well, you shouldn't mind. It's none of your business anyway." Her irritating voice emphasized few words.

"Couldn't you just tell me the name?"

"…a-and she's ordering you! Grimy mudblood!"

"Naff off." Pansy yelled at the other Slytherin. She turned her eyes back to Hermione. "Ha! Never mind. It's just _madgood_. She's not in your house so you shouldn't care. Not unless, you're included in her mad circle of friends." She contined. The other Slytherin broke off, laughing afterwards. Pansy joined him as well.

Anger climbed up to her head. Hermione's face turned red. She could have cursed them in a figgy. But she did not. She refused to. Instead, she stood straight and spoke loud into their faces.

"Yes. I am."

Hermione walked out of the scene and headed down outside to where more voices were coming, leaving the other two students in disgust. Hastily, she trudged down towards the class of Hagrid –the Care of Magical Creatures. There was a painful squeezing in her chest.

The crowd was in rage. A group of Slytherins walked closer –someone was covered in blood. From the distance she could see Luna walking side-by-side with Hagrid and Professor Flitwick.

_What on earth could've happened? _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

Yay for the tenth! :) _Reviews_ please?

* * *

_An hour earlier_

The blonde Ravenclaw woke up early as usual. She had a quick bath and headed out to help feeding and maintaining the creatures around Hogwarts. It was one of her joyous moments in attending the school –she get to see them and interact with them. Today she had promised to help Hagrid with the not-really-invisible creatures, pulling the carriages from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts –the _Threstrals_.

Only few witch and wizards were aware of their existence. After the Battle of Hogwarts, however, their number increased. Everyone who witnessed the deaths, which in that time was loads, and truly understand its concept had gained the ability to see the winged horses.

The herd of Threstrals in Hogwarts was well trained by the school's gamekeeper and professor, Hagrid. Each of them was trained not to attack owls, and humans. They were loyal to him, and due to some circumstances, to Luna as well. Although domesticated, those creatures would forcefully attack anyone that's an enemy of their owners and anything that would seem to be a threat.

Luna headed out to the Forbidden forest to feed the creatures who were believed to be omens of evil. The fifth years were about to have a lesson about them in the Care of Magical Creatures course.

The blonde hummed as she skipped towards the forest. The winged horses' breakfast lies inside Luna's messenger bag. The morning sun appeared to be nice and warm.

Out of nowhere, a house elf appeared before her, interrupting her blissful journey.

"Good morning, madam." A house elf that age between Dobby and Kreacher happily greeted her.

"Oh, hello sir. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The house elf almost jumped in delight upon hearing the Ravenclaw's words. He stretched out his left hand, and hovered his right hand above it. After a loud snap, a small plate of porridge and a glass of pumpkin juice emerged on his hand.

"Breakfast." The elf's screechy voice said. "It's not too nice for Madam Luna to enter the forest without breakfast. For all Piers know, there are far too horrid creatures running around its darkest depths. It is a must that one had a fulfilled stomach to have fulfilled casting of spells."

The house elf handed out the small tray to Luna. Gratefully, she took the porridge and the pumpkin juice.

"Thank you, Piers. But I'm afraid it is not necessary to attack the creatures I am about to meet today." She had a mouthful of rice pudding and continued. The elf smiled at her and spoke.

"Whisper to Pier when you're done madam. Later!" And the house elf disappeared.

House elves heard of Luna's kindness to their departed fellow elf, Dobby. Since they knew the Ravenclaw wanders around the castle every minute of every day, most of the times with an empty stomach, they cared to offer her meals whenever they could find her alone in certain place around Hogwarts.

It was not in their orders, but the house elves do it whenever they can. If Harry of Hermione needed that same treatment during their times in Hogwarts, they would've done it as well. Although now, Harry wasn't in Hogwarts anymore, and Hermione's wouldn't want them to offer any more help, thinking that it would be an abuse to them.

Luna sat down under a tree and had a quick breakfast. Today she has Divination and double charms, plus potions. But she was more enthusiastic in meeting the Threstrals above all else.

After the hearty meal, she whispered to the house elf that appeared earlier.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Piers. I'm afraid you wouldn't have to do that. Threstrals are pretty harmless."

"If you don't pose any threat, that is. Anyway, I had to return back to the kitchen. So long, Madam Lovegood." With another snap, the house elf disappeared

Luna continued on her way to the forest, joining Hagrid along the way.

"Good mornin' miss Lovegood." He greeted.

"Hello there, professor." She responded with full excitement.

"Ready, are ya? Sorry you had to come down in 'ere early for this."

Luna smiled at him, wiggling. "Apologize wasn't necessary professor, especially if one enjoys doing the task –and I love this, I love being with these creatures."

The half giant smiled down at her with a huge grin. "Right, thanks. Well then I'll leave 'em to you. Good day!" He made a turn, towards the skrewts and she headed for the herd of Threstrals.

* * *

Two fifth year Slytherins stalked the blonde Ravenclaw on her way to the herd of winged-horses. They found her right after the Care of Magical Creatures professor separated ways with her. They were stealthy walking few meters behind her.

"Are you sure we should do this?" The shorter boy hissed behind the taller one and bigger one.

"Shut it. Just walk faster okay?"

"W-what if we get caught? You know, we c-could get-" The bigger one stopped walking and turned to the smaller one with a furious face.

"You'll get us caught if you don't shut the hell up."

"Okay, okay. I-I'm just nervous."

The two of them hid behind the bush, around twenty five meters away from the blonde. They sat there, sternly watching her every move without a word, although the shorter one's trembling body made quite a sound.

Luna took a cut of meat and handed it out to the young threstral. She took another and threw it out towards the bigger one. She happily fulfilled the task, humming in every way.

"There you go. Have a hearty meal."

She took out everything and fed every threstral there was. Hagrid's class would be dealing with those creatures for that morning so she had to make sure they're all well fed. He was confident that none of it would attack the students because he trained them well, especially those that will be used for today's class and that it had never happened in the entire history of Hogwarts.

The blonde stopped and turned to feet. Her shoes were untied –perhaps after all those merry skipping she did.

"Look at that div, talking to herself again. And look, she's pulling something out of that grotty bag of hers!" The bigger Slytherin whispered. They couldn't see the threstrals the blonde was feeding.

"W-what was that? Looks real disgusting to me!" The other one said, with a louder voice. The bigger one poked him and motioned for him to stay quiet.

The bigger Slytherin glanced at his companion. He had an evil look on his face. Drawing out his wand, he moved sideward to get a better view on the blonde.

"Now's our chance. Do the honour, I'll back you up." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I-I what?" The shorter one's face went off colour. He looked on all directions, trembling. "B-but…"

There was no one else around besides the three of them and the winged creatures.

"Haven't got the nerve for it, eh? Bloody coward." He spat on the ground and aimed at the Ravenclaw before them. "Guess it'll have to be me. What was the spell again?"

"U-uhm… well, h-here I listed everything he said we could use."

The shorter one took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and read it.

"_Calvorio,_ hair loss curse; _colloshoo_, to glue her feet to the ground; followed by _expelliarmus;_ and then_ expellimelius,_ has an effect to the clothes, probably to rip it off; _incarcerous_." He turned to the bigger one with a quizzical look. "W-which one?"

"That all? I thought I heard just one. I think that's the last. _Incarcerous_."

"No, he said we could choose. And besides, w-we don't know what that spell can do. There's no description."

"Go and shite. I could handle this me self." Again he pointed his wand to the unaware Ravenclaw. He swished it, almost flicked it when the shorter one pushed him aside.

"Stop!"

The other one managed to cast the spell, only to have it turned to other direction as his companion shoved him aside. A green spark of light flew directly to the empty spot close to the blonde. A meat fell down to the ground. A loud shriek burst out.

The young threstral Luna had just fed was screeching as a rope strangled it to death. The Ravenclaw was stunned at the view. Not looking from where the spell came from she tried to cast _finite _to the unfortunate creature. But even before she could do it, another threstral –a bigger one, flew towards the origin of the spell and attacked the bigger Slytherin standing from behind the bush.

"Away, you vicious creature!" Hagrid yelled as he ran towards the two Slytherins. It was only then when Luna realized she wasn't alone in that part of the forest.

After the threstral's sudden assault, the bigger Slytherin was left lying bloody on the ground. His pal ran back to the castle after the very incident. More spectators were coming.

"M-my, what happened?" Hagrid helped the almost lifeless student to get up. Although covered in blood, the Slytherin was able to point at Luna's direction before he fainted.

"Merlin's beard, Luna!" Hagrid shot her a mixture of angry and confused look.

More students came in the scene, some of them were prefects. Hagrid handed out the unconscious boy to the other students and ordered them to take him to Madam Pomfrey. He then ran in the direction of the innocent Ravenclaw, who was still petting the young threstral that was attacked.

"What happened? What did yo do?" Hagrid exclaimed.

"I didn't know, I wasn't looking." She stared at the small winged horse beside her. "He was attacked out of nowhere, so I came to aid him. And before I knew it, his mother flew elsewhere for whatever reason."

Hagrid let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "'Tis a scandal! Threstrals don't simply attack students!"

"I know, professor. But it wasn't a surprise for me, knowing that this one was strangled to death seconds before."Luna said, calmly. She stood up and ended the petting part. Whispers were everywhere.

"…wasn't a surprise for you, Lovegood? Why is that?" A low, familiar voice spoke from behind Hagrid. It was the unpleasant Ravenclaw Head boy.

"Weren't you listening, boy? She- What are you doin' 'ere anyway?" Hagrid said, quite disgusted. Ambert crossed his arm as he tried to hide a smile on his face.

"Well, I happen to be patrolling around the grounds and partly witness the scene."

Hagrid shot him a suspicious look. "Witness? How could I have not seen yer around when I came in runnin'?"

"Oh, I don't know professor. I kinda don't care. What I care about here is the reason why miss Lovegood, here, instructed that beast to attack one of the Slytherins who were getting ready for your class, professor."

He looked sternly stared at the blonde. Luna, despite the accusation posed at her, stood calmly, her face as pale as ever.

"She what?" Hagrid shouted in disbelief. She shook his head rapidly. "But that's impossible!"

Moments later, Professor Flitwick arrived with a serious face. The students watching the scene gave way for him.

"Rubeus, miss Lovegood, the headmistress would like to see both of you." The three of them looked at the head of the Ravenclaw house.

"Those who have Care of Magical Creatures' class today may return to the castle along with the other students. Your class for that course is suspended today."

Luna and Hagrid, along with the other students obeyed the tiny little professor and made their way back to the castle. Ambert glared at him.

"What about me, professor? I'm a witness! I saw everything!" He protested.

Professor Flitwick eyed him from head to toe. He sighed at gestured for him to follow. "Well then I guess you could come with us."

The Charms professor caught up with Luna and Hagrid. They were all headed for the headmistress' office. The Ravenclaw head boy quietly walked behind them.

Luna still had a straight and calm face on. She didn't feel any guilt at all. She had sympathy for the student that was attacked, though inside she knew something was terribly wrong.

_Who could've sent the curse to that poor creature?_

It was sad that she didn't make a glance elsewhere at that moment. If she only did so she could've seen the culprit. There was sadness in her eyes.

_If only I…_

She was lost in her thoughts. But something –or someone, from the castle grabbed her attention. Slowly she turned her eyes to the entry in the castle and caught a rather wonderful sight.

It was Hermione, looking worried at her.

Her every inside of her jumped in delight. There were tears in the brunette's eyes, on the verge of falling, her mouth slightly hanging open out of words.

There was a mixture of sweet and sour flavor to her stomach. It was indeed blissful to see someone she admire looked worried for her, but just the same it was distressing to know that she was sad to some degree.

The brunette stood firmly on her ground and waited for them. As they drew closer, she only managed to utter the word:

"Luna…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

I'm enjoying this case thing although I know this isn't suppose to be like that. Don't worry, romance will come soon! :) _Reviews?_

* * *

Smile.

It was the only thing she could give her friend to assure her that everything's gonna be fine. It was not enough, obviously, because she's on the verge of getting kicked out of the most prestigious school of witchcraft and wizardry there is.

Luna smiled sweetly at the brunette Gryffindor standing still on the edge of the passage towards the castle. Her eyes smile along with her lips, confidently. There was no fear in it, not one bit.

* * *

Tears.

She wouldn't want her friend to see her crying especially if it could be the last time they would be seeing each other, so she held it in. There was curiosity, confusion and anxiety inside, all about to explode, but she held it in. She could scream and cry some other time when she had the courage to do it –and that's not definitely the time. The brunette was scared. It was written all over her face.

* * *

Professor Flitwick, Luna and Hagrid walked together. Before they entered the castle, they all heard the scared looking Gryffindor muttered a word –a _name. _

"Luna…"

The three of them slowed down and turned to her direction. Not taking off her assuring smile, the blonde spoke.

"Smile, you have a fine day ahead of you, Hermione." Her confident and calm dreamy voice caressed the brunette's ears.

Hagrid stopped and turned to Professor Flitwick. "You two carry on, I'll be just… I'll catch up with ya."

The Charms professor and Luna continued inside the castle, followed by Ambert and other students. Hagrid turned to Hermione. He was looking upset.

"H-Hagrid… What happened?" Her voice was shaky as she tried to stay still.

"Well, 'mione. A Threstral attacked a student and… someone blames Luna responsible for it."

"But that's impossible!"

"Yeah I know-"

"Have anyone actually seen it? I-I mean, there could be someone who saw everything!" The fear in her eyes faded into angst. Hagrid was shaking his head.

"Besides the Slytherin boy that was attacked, a Head boy claimed he saw everythin'. They're-"

"Head boy? Is it A-ambert?" Hagrid nodded. "Then that's rubbish! He'd obviously turn Luna in. You know how much he hated her. He tried to curse her the other day!" Hermione yelled.

"I know, 'mione. Calm down now. I'll promise to do everythin' I can to help her, a'right?"

Hermione hesitated before she finally nodded. She relaxed her clenched hands and turned to Hagrid.

"No, Hagrid. You're a professor. You have to stay neutral."

"Oh right." He stood straight and cleared his throat. "Then I'll be off an' I'll do what professors do. Head for yer class an' do what students do, m'kay?"

They both agreed and eventually entered the castle. The half giant went to the headmistress' office and Hermione headed for the library to spend her free time.

* * *

The headmistress' office hadn't changed much. Two other portraits were added though, that of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Their portraits weren't suppose to be displayed inside the office because they didn't finish the term they were in –their lives ended before it does.

The current head of the school, however, insisted that both portraits deserved to be hanged inside just like anyone else's. They were true models of intelligence, skill, kindness and most of all, bravery.

Professor McGonagall sat behind the table in the middle of the office. Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, Luna and Amber stood before her. The headmistress had a straight face on, looking at the blonde Ravenclaw.

"Tell me, miss Lovegood, the story on your view from the very beginning."

Luna stepped forward and started relating her story. Ambert was pacing back and forth behind the three of them. The blonde related everything, receiving nods from the half giant professor once in a while.

"What exactly happened to the young threstral?" The headmistress asked.

"Something was strangling him, some sort of a rope. I was surprised at the scene, but I managed to undo the spell."

"You knew it was from a spell?"

"Yes. I hadn't seen any ropes of that kind around. It was jet black, and shiny. It moves like it has a mind of its own."

"A rope. Professor Flitwick, do you think it's-"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall. I think it's from a charm known for conjuring a rope that binds the victim, _incarcerous._" The headmistress shook her head. Luna stood firm, looking as innocent as ever.

"And what happened next, miss Lovegood?"

"I casted _finite_ to him and it did work. But before I knew it, his mother flew to the direction where the spell came from. And then there was a loud scream from behind me. The young threstral's mother attacked someone. That's the only time I looked up and saw those boys, although the other one was unharmed. And then Hagrid came."

"Are you _suggesting_ that Peter conjured the charm, Lovegood?" The Ravenclaw head boy stopped pacing and glared at the blonde. The professor's were surprised on his interference.

"Why- what is he doing in here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"He claimed to be a witness, professor." Hagrid quickly responded.

"Claimed? I _am_ a true witness!" He fought back with a louder voice.

"Shut yer gob, you-" the Care of Magical Creatures' professor yelled at him.

"Hagrid!" Professor Flitwick stroke back.

"So you knew who he is, mister Dozram. What about his companion? Did you know his name?"

Everyone turned to Luna, and then to Ambert. The head boy appeared to be struck at the moment, but was able to retain his composure. He swallowed before he responded.

"Of course. He's Peter Greengrass. I was able to identify him since I was watching the whole time. But I'm afraid, no one's with him, professor. He was alone, probably taking a gander."

The professors were looking confused, except for Hagrid. He was shaking his head. The headmistress turned to him and asked. "Is there anything you wish to say, Hagrid?"

He hesitated for moment, thinking that what he was about to say might turn Luna in even further. However, given the fact that everyone was looking at him already, he spat what he had in mind.

"I uh… As I came in, I… only saw mister Greengrass. I-I'm not sure if there was anyone else around."

"See? He was _alone._" The head boy said, looking pleased with himself. Hagrid was still shaking his head.

"Mister Dozram, your statement will be useful indeed, but as long as I'm not asking for it please do not speak." The headmistress said, looking annoyed.

The interrogation continued. After an hour, the headmistress allowed Luna to exit the office and breathe outside.

* * *

The brunette was walking rather slow as she made her way to the library. She couldn't help but worry at the thought that Ambert was involved.

_Something is wrong, terribly wrong._

Instead of visiting the library, she went down to where the incident happened. She wanted to investigate the place herself. She headed down and examined every path, every area that could contain even just a small evidence. Hermione was one of those who previously couldn't see the winged creatures. After Battling with the dark side and seeing some of her friends died, she could now see them. A herd of threstrals was a few meters away from her. She noticed few droplets of blood where she stood.

_This is where that Slytherin boy was probably attacked._

She inspected the blood. There was no doubt it was true. What happened intrigued her too, owing to the fact that she hasn't read any news about a threstral attack. She stood there for a while, wondering if there's anything she could do to help her friend.

Her _friend._

The Gryffindor promised to look after the blonde Ravenclaw. Not just because the headmistress asked her to, but because she actually wanted to –did she really? Guilt engulfed her now that her friend's facing a dreadful situation. She was _supposed_ to watch over her.

She contemplated for a while, lost in her thoughts. The wind blew vigorously.

_She could get kicked out of school and she talked about a 'fine' day ahead of me. Pathetic. _

Unhurriedly, she marched back to the castle. The brunette was narked and worried.

_Why do I feel so responsible?_

They were just friends, yes. But she couldn't help but care more than how a friend does. It was something new, something different –something magical.

Time passed by quickly. She had to go unto her first class with Professor Slughorn. She took one last glance at the scene and found herself, or rather her face literally facing a worn out piece of parchment. Irritated, she took the piece and examined it.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprised. On her hands laid perhaps the evidence that could turn the story the other way around.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

Okay, this chapter may appear to be confusing. I was suppose to give you transcript of the interrogations, but knowing that chat/dialogue form isn't allowed in here I converted it into paragraph form. Please don't be confused. :\

By the way, thanks for the alerts and reviews! :) **Thank you so much**, guys!

* * *

_The investigations_

One by one, those who are involved in the incident was separately interrogated by the headmistress and the other professors, with the exception of the Head of Ravenclaw, professor Flitwick. Each of them entered the headmistress' office and gave their statements, answered questions regarding the incident.

"Let's start from the very beginning again." The headmistress said in a patient voice. The blonde Ravenclaw nodded and spoke.

"I woke up early today. Well, I always wake up early, even if I had late night stroll around the castle. But I woke up earlier today because I had some errands to do."

"What errands, exactly?"

"To feed the thestrals of course." There was an excitement in her tone.

"And professor Hagrid is aware of that?"

* * *

The same question was asked to the Care of Magical Creatures professor during the period of his interrogation.

" 'o course! She had been doin' it for a couple of years now. If there's anyone who would enjoy tasks like that –except for me self that is, that'll be miss Lovegood!" He confidently responded.

From behind professor Slughorn stood another professor, Robinson, the temporary Transfiguration professor, and shot him an inquisitive look. She directly questioned him. "And you let her, although it is against our call to give special treatments to the students, no matter how close we may be to them?"

Hagrid held the handkerchief, which looked rather small in his hands, winced and answered.

"I didn't start it. See, when I was away two years ago, professor Grubbly-Plank substituted for me. Perhaps because of old age," The half giant unknowingly glanced at professor Slughorn, who then cleared his throat and looked away. "…she needed help in maintainin' the creatures around for me subject an' found aid in the character of Lu –miss Lovegood. It's not a special treatment. I don't give her additional points for that." He continued.

* * *

Luna, looking calm as ever, responded to the headmistress' question.

"I volunteered for it, since professor Grubbly-Plank needed help."

Okay, let's move on. What happen after that?" The headmistress said, not moving a hair or two.

"I met professor Hagrid as I make my way to the forest."

"Did he say anything? Do anything?"

* * *

The very same query was answered by Hagrid.

"Like the usual, I said thanks for helpin' me. I wished her goodluck, an' that's it." The half giant said.

* * *

The inquisitive-looking potions master reacted to her answer.

"That's it?" He said.

The blonde smiled and replied. "Yes. We separated along the way too. He went for the skrewts and I, for the thestrals."

Professor McGonagall took the questioning back to her glory."At that moment, did you notice any other students around the area?"

"No. Not that I know of." Luna said.

* * *

"No. I believe there was just the two 'o us." Hagrid said.

* * *

Not waiting for any of the interrogators to speak any further, the blonde Ravenclaw continued relating her story. "As I joined the herd of thestrals in that part of the forest, I began feeding each of them. I started with the big ones, just to make sure they're busy and they won't go for the smaller one's meals."

That moment, the Herbology professor shot her a question.

"And there are still no signs of other students around?"

"No. I wasn't really looking around for students." Luna confirmed.

The headmistres' eyes narrowed a bit. "So it means, there could be students around you and that you're just not aware of it." There was no charm in her voice.

"Probably. But they must be at least more than a couple of meters away from me, because I look around. I can see through my peripheral and I saw no one." The blonde's dreamy voice said calmly.

Professor Slughorn gave a follow-up question. "But you said you weren't looking around, right?"

"I said I wasn't looking around for students, professor. But I did look around."

Not minding the embarrassed reaction of his colleguea, Professor McGonagall continued. "So you stood affirm that there were no students around, or at least not around the area of your vision, am I correct?"

"Yes, professor." Luna said.

* * *

On his interrogation, the Ravenclaw Head boy contradicted Luna's statement.

"No, professor. I saw Peter Greengrass walking around the area. If I'm not mistaken, he was to have Care of Magical Creatures course that morning, with professor Hagrid along with the other fifth year students."

The headmistress was looking irritated as she looked at the boy. "What could he be doing around the area?"

"Well, as I have _clearly_ mentioned, they have a class with professor Hagrid. I think they're dealing with the skrewts for that day." Ambert proudly replied.

* * *

There were more contradictions on the two Ravenclaw's statements. Luna mentioned about the class of Care of Magical Creature's topic of the day.

"No. Three days ago, professor Hagrid reminded me of the thestrals, asked me to give extra care because he'll be needing them for his class with the fifth years." The blonde testified.

* * *

There was another question from the potion's master himself regarding the topic. It was as if he was questioning Hagrid's manner of preparing his class.

"But if would be dealing with thestrals today, why leave 'em with a student? Why not prepare them yourself?"

The half giant defended himself well with the help of a fellow professor, Pomona Sprout. "A couple of me skrewts are sick since yesterday. I had to give 'em a closer look meself, make sure they're fine before I get busy with the other creatures. You could ask professor Sprout about that. She gave me a _rememdium sato_ to cure the skrewts." The professors turned to the Herbology professor who then nodded.

* * *

The headmistress continued the questioning to the older Dozram. "Mr. Greengrass was roaming around that area at that time of the day? Wasn't it a bit too early?"

"Well, yes. I had the same question in my mind professor-"Professor McGonagall cut him.

"Did you ask him why? Or talked to him at least?"

"No. I-I was supposed to. But that git- I mean, Lovegood started you know, talking with those creatures, whispering to their ears and, and…" His voice was trembling, much like how his body did.

"And then what, Mr. Dozram?" Professor Sprout asked impatiently.

"She… threatened t-the threshals-"

The Headmistress glared at him. "Thestrals." She corrected.

"Yes, that. H-he, I mean, she." Ambert breathed deeply before he continued. "She was pointing at one of them, a-as if she was threatening the it to d-do what she asked that thing to do or else she'll do something with the other one. Something terrible I think."

* * *

The eccentric Ravenclaw stated differently, however.

"I gave the last piece of meat to the smallest one then I noticed my shoelaces were untied, possibly because I was skipping around as I feed them." She said.

* * *

The headmistress seem to partially lose control of her anger. "We're here for facts, Mr. Dozram, not for your opinion."

"Right. I'm sorry. A-as I was saying, she was pointing at one of them and then she casted a spell that caused the other one t-to… to-" The head boy said.

"To…?" Professor Sprout intervened.

"To act like he –no, she, no… it, like it can't breathe and then the other one flew towards the boy, Peter, and attacked him." He continued.

* * *

Luna continued with her view of the story.

"I leaned down to tie my shoelace, and then the young thestral shrieked, gasping for breath, screaming for his life." Her tone was all poised.

"And what did you do?" The headmistress said.

"I thought of undoing the spell. As I was casting it, his mother flew towards, I don't know where exactly. Next thing I know, my spell was successful then someone was screaming."

Professor Slughorn fired her another question. "So you did not conjure the spell that almost killed the young thestral?"

Calmly, Luna replied. "No."

* * *

"She did!" Ambert insisted, looking annoyed.

Professor McGonagall continued. "And she reversed it afterwards, correct?"

"Yes, professor."

"Why didn't the _other_ thestral went for her if she harmed its offspring?" The potion master asked.

"I-I don't know! Ask professor Hagrid about that!" He was shaking even more.

"Manners, mister Dozram!" The headmistress exclaimed again.

The Ravenclaw head boy tried to calm down and responded politely. "I'm sorry professor. I was just exactly I saw."

* * *

The blonde's unnerving stillness amazed the professors. She moved on to her statement.

"I turned to the direction of the sound and saw the thestral attacked a boy from behind the bush."

* * *

Hagrid related how he arrived at the scene.

"I came there runnin' as fast as I could. The scream was dead loud and disturbin'. Then I saw the thestral beltin' the poor thin'."

* * *

The headmistress took charge of the rest of the interrogation. "Did you happen to see Mr. Dozram anywhere near the boy?" She said.

"No professor, I didn't see him at all." The blonde said.

* * *

The statement was affirmed by Hagrid.

"No, ma'am. Well, not until I asked the two Slytherins, who came in first, to take the boy ter the hospital win'. I was talkin' to miss Lovegood then, askin' her what happened." He said.

* * *

The professors asked the Head boy where he was during the entire incident 'cause he seemed to have a clear view of everything. It was fishy.

"I-I was there, a couple of trees away from Mr. Greengrass." He demanded.

"And you did not help him?" The headmistress said.

Feeling humiliated, Ambert started shouting again. "I- no. I-I was so scared! The thredharl looked horrible and vicious! With all those fangs and, claws on their feet! That creepy fur… and it was attacking someone! Who knows, that thing could've attacked me as well!"

"How big was it?" Professor Sprout interfered.

Ambert's face was red. He was trembling from both anger and fear. "…L-like an average h-horse." "And then professor Hagrid came. Other students came in the scene. I was horrified. But after he was taken to the hospital, I walked closer to professor Hagrid and Loon –Luna. I thought she would manipulate the story, so I came to hear her talk."

* * *

The half giant continued with his story.

"She told me she didn't saw who conjure the spell towards the young one." He looked down. He was upset. "See, these creatures don't simply attack on its own accord without reasonable cause."

The headmistress responded. "We believe so too, Hagrid. However, I'm afraid they have bad reputation with the ministry and if we don't sort this thing out soonest, they might-"

There were lines in Hagri'd forehead. "No! The thestrals are loyal an' harmless, an' pretty useful. We couldn't lose 'em, professor." He was almost crying.

"I know. I think we're done here. Thank you for your time professor." The headmistress said.

* * *

Before she told the blonde to leave, the headmistress asked her one last question. "Alright. I think we're done here. Is there anything else you would like to say Ms. Lovegood?"

"Oh, yes professor. I forgot to mention I had breakfast before I enter the forest." The blonde Ravenclaw's eye glimmered.

* * *

Professor McGonagall did the same thing before she let go of the Ravenclaw Head boy. "Before you leave, may I ask you one last question Mr. Dozram?"

"By all means, professor."

"Has someone in your family died? In your lifetime, I meant."

Although confused, Ambert confidently answered the question.

"No, professor."

* * *

The statements were finally given to its fullest. The professors deliberated inside the headmistress' office, canceling their classes for the whole day.

Luna headed for the Astronomy tower. After that tiring morning, she wanted to have peace for a moment. Students eyed her as she walked towards the highest tower in Hogwarts. There were murmurs and whispers whenever she crossed a couple of group of students in the corridors and stairways. The blonde didn't mind them though. She had a complete world of her own inside her head.

The sun was shining down on her as she sat down on the floor. The breeze blew her thoughts away. She wanted to take a kip and rest for a while. Luna moved to the far left side of the tower. She rested her back on the cold brick and closed her eyes.

"I knew you'd be here."

It was the red head's voice. Ginny stood at the top of the staircase with a stack of parchment on her arms. Luna looked up and smiled sweetly.

"I knew you'd come."

The Gryffindor sat beside the blonde Ravenclaw and rested her head upon the other's shoulder.

"I was scared at first. I thought it's possible for an innocent, eccentric witch to get kicked out for being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You don't sound scared."

"I am not, now. The professors will figure out you didn't do anything wrong, eventually." Ginny sat up, looking at Luna. "You don't seem to do anything wrong at all –ever since."

"You think so?" Ginny rested her head upon Luna's shoulder again. They both closed their eyes.

Since the professors were busy discussing and arguing over the thestral incident earlier that they, they both spent their time napping at the Astronomy tower, away from the treacheries of the world below.

* * *

Hermione hurried towards the headmistress' office. The piece of parchment in her hand could make a huge difference, as she thought. She stood in front of the entryway to the office, about to mouth the password when it opened and revealed the headmistress herself.

"Professor!"

"Miss Granger, what a surprise. If you want an insider update on this case I'm afraid I couldn't give you one, not until we have the Greengrass boy's statement."

Professor McGonagall stared at the panting Gryffindow Head girl.

"It's okay professor. I just wanted to give you this." She handed out the piece of parchment she found from the forest. "I found it near the bush where bloodstains could be seen. I think it plays a big part on this situation."

The headmistress raised a brow and turned to the brunette. "Well this could certainly answer some of our questions, and it'll open up a few more."

Hermione nodded at the professor. She looked down and spoke once more. "Professor…" Professor McGonagall listened to her.

"I'm sorry, about today. I promised to look after her and yet…."

The headmistress put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. She spoke with an assuring tone.

"You don't have to apologize, miss Granger. We couldn't have foreseen this." She stopped for a moment, taking her hands off the head girl.

"You could start looking after her now, though." She beemed at the brunette who nodded in agreement. "I think she'll be wanting to have some peace right now, somewhere closest to the clouds."

The words were as enchanting as the blonde's. But no matter how enchanting it was, the brunette got it. She knew what the headmistress meant –the Astronomy tower, the closest place to the clouds inside Hogwarts. Without running, Hermione made her way up to the tower.

She wanted to be there for her, especially at this time of her life. She wanted to make her feel she's there for her –as a friend, or whatever else. There was a smile locked up on her face, excitement run through her veins.

_This is not good. I shouldn't be this all smiling._

She thought of the fact that Luna may be kicked out, for reason she do not know. They could kick her out away from school, away from _her._

And then she thought of embracing the blonde, making her feel good about the situation, although she seemed fine already. Hermione's smile widened as she run up the stairs to the tower.

_I guess I could smile. Yeah, I could._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

I know it's quite late, but I'd still want to greet you, _my dear readers_, a happy new year! :)

* * *

_I think of the dark shade of her hair and her eyes. Her domineering voice booms inside my head like a lullaby. Her bossy disposition thrills me every time I see her arguing with me and the others. Though close-minded, her intelligence must have exceeded the limit, and I admire that a lot. She has the courage unlike anyone else's. _

_We're a perfect contradiction to each other._

_I love to explore the world of the unknown, the unseen, the unheard, and the unwritten. Even if my other senses defy the presence of a being or a thing, as long as I could feel something I would believe; she, on the other hand, believed on stuffs that are grounded on facts, the written and proven information that she learned from a reliable source. _

_I am not afraid to take chances, to make mistakes along the way. It's normal and pretty educational actually; she, however, is afraid of making mistakes. It makes sense because she barely made one of those. _

_The last time I cried was when my mother died. It made me stronger, I think, because I learned to keep everything to myself. I learned to deal with them alone; She's not scared to shed a tear or two whenever she feels like doing it. She could freely express what she really feels._

_I'm blonde and she's a brunette._

_I'm a pureblood and she's a muggle born._

_I am a complete 'nobody' and she's everything others wanted to be like. _

_I think I'm falling for a girl and I think –no, I'm certain she fell for a guy._

_What else could there be? Maybe there were no more. So, we're not really different at all! Maybe, maybe when the time comes we could get closer. Maybe one day our differences could find a place, filling up what the other lacks._

Luna sat on the Astronomy tower floor beside Ginny. Those were the thoughts she had in her mind whenever she had her eyes closed. It was not a secret though, at least not with her best friend Ginny. The red head knew how much Luna admired Hermione ever since the day they met on the Hogwarts express. Ginny was all for it at first. The blonde, however, aware of something that already built up between Ron and Hermione, decided to keep the feeling isolated inside her and Ginny respected that. Ron was brother, and Luna was her best friend –she could not choose sides, for both of them were special to her.

They sat silently there for a few minutes now. Both of them knew the other's awake, but still stayed motionless and soundless beside each other. Best friends, they were, who need not to talk to fully understand one another.

The red head knew what Luna was thinking about –_Hermione_.

The blonde knew what Ginny had in mind –_Quidditch, and a little bit of Harry_.

* * *

Hermione was almost there at the top, just a few more steps away. She could see the light bursting from above; feel the wind blowing from behind. There was no legitimate reason why she headed for the tower, why she wanted to be there for her friend –wasn't there?

She had that confidence along with her. As she reached the top however, the confidence inside her thawed away. Seeing the two girls sitting silently, next to each other gave her squeeze to her stomach, a pinch to her heart. It was as if a green-eyed monster awakened inside her.

The two girls appeared to be asleep. The brunette stood there at the top of the staircase, not moving a muscle. She wanted to leave at the instant she saw them there –_or din'td she_?

_Why... can't... I... move?_

It was a nostalgic feeling. She remembered the first time she saw Ron and Parvati kissed at the middle of a cheering crown inside the Gryffindor common room. It was painful and unbearable. She felt great rage then, like she wanted to explode.

Moving in between breaths, she slowly turned around not exactly moving from her place.

_Just take a step down and go._

Hermione was about to take a step down, away from the 'agonizing' sight when the blonde spoke.

"Leaving already?"

The brunette turned around to face Luna.

"Uhm, I-I don't wanna disturb you. You two looked like you're having a fun, or rather _enjoying_ yourselves… having a kip _side-by-side_ on _broad daylight_. But I'm not saying that's bad though… don't get me wrong. What I was trying to say was that, no, it's not bad at all. J-just, never mind."

Hermione's stuttering voice made the two younger girls smiled. They weren't sleeping at all. They looked at each other then turned to the older Gryffindor standing at the top of the staircase.

Ginny waved for her to come closer. "Oh, come 'ere. We're not really sleeping. We're just-"

"…daydreaming." Luna and Ginny said in chorus, chuckling afterwards.

With no further hesitations, Hermione sat down beside Ginny in silence. The blonde fell silent too, leaving the red head do the talking.

"How'd you find us?" The youngest Weasley asked.

"Professor McGonagall said I might find you here." The brunette said, casually.

The red head looked at her. "You mean _us_, not just me."

"Y-yes, right."

The younger Gryffindor chuckled as a thought run through her mind. "You know, if I'm not with Harry, I might have assumed you're thinking there's something between me and Loony."

Hermione looked at Ginny, her mouth half opened. The younger witches gazed at each other and laughed. "And if you're not with Ron, I might have assumed you're jealous." Ginny continued. She smirked at the blonde sitting at her right side. Her eyes were gleaming for some reason.

The youngest Weasley's statement struck her. _But she's with Harry, and I'm with Ron so… _

"Oh! I forgot I have to send Harry an owl." The younger Gryffindor exclaimed.

Both of her two companions turned to her, Hermione in confusion and Luna in suspicion. The red head stood, leaving the other two sitting on the floor with a little space from each other.

"Right now?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely! I'm in the mood for letters right _now_." With no further ado, Ginny left the scene.

"Really, Ginny." Luna glared at her, but her friend didn't look back. The younger Gryffindor left the scene. There was a complete silence.

The blonde sat still, looking at the fair blue sky. It was nearing lunch time. Hermione thought it would soon be tedious around. She turned to Luna and broke the silence.

"You really like it here, huh?"

"Yes. This place is usually empty during daytime as you know, classes in Astronomy happens at night." Luna replied to the brunette. She faced her and continued. "Why were you here anyway? You can't just go looking for me from time to time. I mean, there's no reason for you to look for me, right? unless it's academic."

Hermione didn't respond immediately. Something inside her pushed her to speak the words she never knew she could say to someone like Luna.

_Now is the chance. Wait! Chance for what, exactly?_

She shook her head. "Luna," she was stunned at the moment she spoke of her name. Deeply, she sighed and continued. "…I just wanted to be you friend-"

"But, I thought we're already friend?" The Ravenclaw interfered.

"Yes, we absolutely are. Maybe what I mean is that, I wanted to start really becoming your friend. You know, I have to mean I said. We're friends, so we gotta do what friends do. We need to put a real meaning on that friendship we have." The brunette explained. Luna tilted her head and raised one of her brows.

"I think I'm confused. So what are we suppose to do, to be _mean_ that we're friends?"

"We… hang out, we do some stuff together, we talk about whatever, and we share our thoughts." Hermione thought for a moment. _But maybe the sharing of thoughts part is a bit unnecessary._ "Well, I guess we don't really have to share our thoughts much, I don't want us to go arguing around every time."

"But having arguments are healthy; defending what you believe that's right _is_ healthy. It makes you who you are, don't you think?" Luna explained. Hermione nodded to her friend.

"Yes, do think it's healthy. So, yeah we could share our thoughts. Let's keep it that way."

The blonde smiled at her friend. The sweet, curve on her face was full of delight, there's no doubt about that. Upon seeing Luna's expression, Hermione couldn't help but smile as well. She hid that great amusement she felt with a laugh.

"What's with that smile, Loony?" She shook her head as she tried to laugh more.

"What's with that laugh, 'mione?"

The two of them laughed more together. Time passed by and they finally settled down. The blonde looked down, wiping tears of her eyes. Hermione looked at her, thinking of the incident earlier that morning. She didn't wanna spoil the moment, but she had to let out her thoughts.

"You don't really want to talk about it, right? Hermione started.

"About what?" Luna replied, still chuckling.

"Come on, about what happened earlier today." The brunette's tone changed into something worried-like.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. There's nothing to worry about."

The ambience up at the tower turned serious.

"Nothing? They could kick you out!"

"But they won't." Luna's voice was as calm as ever.

The older witch shook her head in disbelief. She moved closer to the blonde. "Listen, you're confident because you did nothing wrong. But the other side had the reasons to turn you in, and I'm afraid they might have already done by manipulating the story. You're alone down there right? You've got no witness to prove your innocence."

"I wonder why they would like to turn me in."

"Ambert's there, Luna. You shouldn't wonder anymore." Hermione sighed. "I wish they could have just simply used the Veritaserum."

"Couldn't they? I'm ready for one."

"No. Not yet, at least. Professor McGonagall said it would be an abuse of the student. As long as they could manage the case thru proper investigation, they won't resort to that potion."

Hermione moved closer to Luna. They were being friends now, so there's no reason for her to be hesitant to do so. There's nothing wrong with being friends, absolutely nothing. There was contentment within her. Moments passed by before another word was uttered.

"Would you like to day dream with me, Hermione?

"What?"

"Daydream –like what Ginny and I did. You know, to imagine people, things, situations inside your-"

"I know. I just wonder _why_ daydream." She laughed a bit and continued. "I mean… daydream?"

Luna placed her hand atop Hermione's. She smiled at the Gryffindor. "There's a great chance that things will go out of one's hand, one's control. Nothing is certain in this life, right? Nothing we can be sure of –except death. By daydreaming we create a world of our own, we do things we thought we never could –there's an endless possibility." She gazed at the taller witch beside her. "By daydreaming, I can do everything –_everything_. I can be anyone, be with _anyone_. When things get dark, I daydream so I could remind myself of what I wanted to have, regardless of what I _do _have, because that's what's cheers me up, that's what's inspires me to move one.

Hermione was taken aback by what her friend said. It made sense, because during those times when she, Harry and Ron were searching for the Horcruxes, she sometimes daydream to keep herself intact; to inspire herself to move forward –especially when Ron left them.

The brunette smiled down to the blonde. "Okay, I guess we could do that."

Though uncertain of what exactly she'd wanted to dream about, Hermione sat firmly on the floor, closed her eyes and dreamt away with Luna on her side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

An update -FINALLY! Yes, I was looking forward to this, myself. I hope this chapter would be enough to suffice your long wait. :)

Yay! for the reviews and alerts, by the way. Thank you so much! :)

* * *

The night was dark and cold. Hermione stood behind someone, who was silently staring into nothingness. She was terrible cold, shivering with every breath. Many times the brunette called out to that person, asking whoever it was to face her and speak for once.

"Hey, just…" She shook her head mildly. "…just,_ please_ talk to me."

But the figure didn't show any sign of movement. It stood still, looking out at the vast pitch black space from afar.

Hermione took a step forward; a tear fell from her eye. She was in pain; her heart was aching to the fullest that she could hardly breathe. She had never been hurt that way before.

Why? Good question. She had no idea why.

There at the top of the hill, she cried for some reason she did not know, with someone whose identity was unknown. There was, however, one person she could think of why that was happening to her.

"Ron?" Slowly, she moved her hands toward the figure's shoulder, uncertain if it was a good idea to reach out. "Ron, please…" Her hands trembled both in fear and in coldness. In time, the figure budged. It moved towards her.

It was Ron, indeed. He had a straight look on his face, looking at her directly. Without a word, he turned his back against her. Hermione jumped to grab him and wrap her arms around him. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Please… please… please…." She said. Ron didn't fight her arms off him. Instead he turned around and–

The tall figure shrunk into a good couple of inches down. Ron's muscular body turned skinny; the skin become paler and smoother. The short, red hair grew and lost a pretty good shade of hues. The masculine figure that stood before Hermione turned into someone feminine, someone she never thought of until recently. She –the figure, launched for her, went straight at her dry pleading kisser.

Her soft crimson lips pressed against her. There was no better way to feel comfort than that; whether it or not it was a right thing to do, Hermione didn't care. She didn't move away.

Her small, skinny hands wiped her tears away, not taking off her lips on its rightful place. The brunette could not move, not wanting to make any impressions to the young blonde, thinking that it might get misunderstood.

After a couple of minutes, the Ravenclaw pulled back, staring into Hermione, who had her eyes closed. Luna pressed her lips against her once more, this time with her mouth slightly open; her tongue trying to find its way in. The older witch responded, letting the probing muscle inside her mouth.

"Mmm…" Hermione moaned. Her tears dried out. She was flaming inside.

As their tongues met, the two girls moved closer, their arms around each other. The Gryffindor moaned more as the younger witch sucked her lower lip, her tongue caressing it. It was a soft and sweet kiss; a great one, actually. Hermione never thought the blonde was a bloody sound kisser.

The brunette tried to pull the smaller witch closer, wanting to give her a better response –but she was moving away from her. The kiss broke. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Luna slowly floating, fading away.

"No, wait!" she said, running after her friend's image.

And then there was a low humming. She listened carefully, glancing around, wondering where the sound was coming from. Hermione closed her eyes, her brows inclined together. It was getting warmer around, the sound grew louder.

The Gryffindor gradually opened her eyes and glimpse a pale cheek inches close to her face. The humming continued. She examined the side of the face before her eyes. Her sight was getting clearer by the second.

Moments later, the face turned to her; their faces barely an inch from each other.

"Oh, you're awake." Luna's dreamy, blissful voice sent her back to reality.

She bolted up from resting upon the blonde's shoulder. Hastily, she rubbed her eyes and pulled herself together.

"I-it was a dream!" She yelled. Hermione's face turned red upon seeing Luna's face.

_We… no, it was just a dream –just a dream, Hermione… just a dream._

"Yes. We were supposed to just daydream, but you ended up taking a short kip by my shoulder." Hermione tried to smile not looking at the young blonde. Luna, on the other hand, was not looking glad at all. "You look tired, Hermione –_beautiful_, but tired. Haven't you got enough sleep? You dozed off the moment you close your eyes."

"I –well, I-I had a headache e-early this morning." She said, keeping her eyes off her friend. She was all sweaty.

"You're red, Hermione. Are you alright, did you had a nightmare?"

Luna reached out to touch the older witch's forehead. Hermione, however, moved away. She stood, pretending to smile. "I-I'm fine. Don't you think we should go down now? It's almost lunch time. And besides, I have something else to do, w-what about you?"

"I do think I have something else to do too. It's not nearly as important as having a plain time to one's self, but it's worth the go."

The Ravenclaw stood and the two of them exited the tower.

* * *

"Is it true Pomona?" The headmistress inquired to the Herbology professor.

"Yes. Poppy said he'll be unconscious for a while. What are your plans, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall sat down behind the desk; her hands pressing each other in front of her lips as if she was praying. She shook her head before she replied. "Then we have to wait."

The Potion master, Professor Slughorn, grunted. "What about my student, Minerva? We can't have an assaulter running loose around the castle!"

"I'm afraid we don't have a concrete proof of _whoever_ the assailant is, Horace." The headmistress explained.

"No proof? What about the testimonies-"

"We cannot simply point anyone just because someone said so. We need to verify its truthfulness. And by that, I mean we have to wait for Mr. Greengrass to wake and state his testimony."

The room went silent. Professor Slughorn was walking to and fro; his hands on his forehead, his eyes closed. "What about Filius? What are his thoughts about this? Both of the students involved in this are from his house."

"He cannot simply decide on this. Let's not make this hard for him than it already was."

"Why would it be hard? T-that boy! He's a head boy right? I'm sure Filius wouldn't give him that position for no reason at all!" He said with a louder tone.

"There's no need to shout Professor Slughorn." Professor Sprout calmly uttered. The potion master cleared his throat before he continued.

"He must be good, don't you think? Or at least better than, what's her name?" He asked. But even before Professor McGonagall answered his question, Professor Slughorn continued. "Merlin's beard… Lovegood isn't it? Then she's mental! I always knew there was something unusual about that girl! If I knew earlier I would've let her in my Slug Party two years ago-"

"Horace!" The headmistress yelled at him. "I cannot believe you're saying that! You're a professor, for goodness sake!"

The potion master stepped back, shutting his mouth. He was quite trembling.

"Miss Lovegood had been our students for six years now, Professors. Anyone would like to share an instance when she acted aggressively inappropriately?" She continued.

No one answered the headmistress. Everyone –Professors Slughorn, Sprout, Trelawny, Robinson, Babbling, Sinistra and Vector, merely looked at each other and shook their heads. Professor McGonagall stood behind her table.

"Let us not jump into conclusions." She glanced at each and everyone in the room, and then stared to the gloomy-looking, head of the Slytherin house. "I suggest we continue on our daily routines, classes and not make a fuss out of this."

All of the professors, with the exception of Professor Slughorn, nodded and departed the headmistress office one by one. He was the last to turn his back to the headmistress and started to walk away.

"Horace," Professor McGonagall called him out. The potion master stopped in his position, not looking back. "I know you're scared more than you cared for that boy. You are liable for him, I know. I am liable for all of you. Pull yourself together. We'll give justice to whom it is due."

Professor Slughorn grunted. "Justice delayed is justice denied, headmistress. I read that somewhere from a muggle newspaper. And I'm very sure it could very well apply to the wizarding world as well." He then exited the room.

* * *

Luna and Hermione made it to the great hall just in time for lunch. A lot of other students were rushing in and out of it. Ginny ran into them as they were about to head for their tables.

"Hey!" she said.

"Oh, hello Ginevra." Luna blissfully greeted her best friend, who, instead of smiling back, grunted instead.

"You still have time to wander around, huh?" The two witches who just came in looked at each, and then turned back to the youngest Weasley inquisitively.

The blonde moved forward. "What's the rush, Ginny?"

"Haven't you heard? The classes will resume after lunch, Dean said. I am in a rush because I'm not done with my observatory essay for _our _next class, and I assume so do you, Luna."

Luna raised her brows in a 'oh' kind of reaction. Ginny frowned and continued. "And you're not even in robes yet! Have lunch and get going, come on." The younger Gryffindor pulled the blonde by the arm, not noticing Hermione was there.

"The meeting was over," The brunette said, making her presence felt. "…so what happened? I mean, it's _over_. They must've finally made a decision now, right?"

Surprised, Ginny turned to her. She let go of the pale-skinned Ravenclaw behind her and replied to Hermione's inquiries. "I'm not sure if they did. I-I don't know at all, Hermione. Let's just keep that matter off our minds for now-"

" –off our minds? Are you serious?"

The brunette moved forward, her face turned serious.

"Almost all the professors were inside the headmistress' office to investigate, discuss and _hopefully, _come up with a conclusion for the incident that happened earlier today, Ginny –incident that happens to involve your _best friend_. Now you're telling me to 'let us keep this thing off our minds', do you honestly even care for her?" She continued.

The youngest Weasley, who looked anxious by the time they saw her, went serious all as well. Luna was silently watching the two a foot away. With no further hesitation Ginny shot back at the older Gryffindor.

"You think I do not care for my _best friend_, 'mione? Why, in the world, would I worry about her unfinished homework then? Or about her, not wearing robes? Do you think I am not concerned with whatever the verdict is?"

Students who passed by them stopped and watched the scene. They went all silent upon hearing the two Gryffindor who were supposedly would get along about anything, argue.

Ginny glared at the brunette. "Luna is my _best friend_, Hermione. I _care _for her more than how you could ever imagine. I, badly, wanna know what they'll do with her. But as for now, I would like her to get ready for _our_ next class because this is the 'now', and I care about the 'now' better than the 'later', because I could deal with the 'later', later."

Everyone around the area hushed. It was a bit of a scene now. It was more than rare to see Hermione and Ginny arguing about something. They were very good friends, patient and understanding. As for that instance, they exploded.

The brunette was about to say something back at the red head, but Ginny cut her with sharp words.

"Why are you so into it by the way? All of a sudden, you turned goody-goody with Luna. What are you playing at, Granger?

The words from the youngest Weasley pierced her harshly. It was the first time Ginny addressed her by her last name, like she hated her so much. Hermione was so hurt all she did was walk away from her friends and the spectators around.

Luna tried to seize Hermione's arm but something within herself stopped her. It would be bad to leave her best friend behind, she thought. But seeing someone so dear to her walk away in pain was even worse. Things run through her mind; what she and Ginny were was legit. If she chose to side with Hermione, it will instantly become a scandal. Taking sides would be the last thing she would do in a situation like that, especially since she was the center of the argument the two good friends had. But given the fact that she stayed with Ginny, the spectators would've thought she sided with her.

Luna chose to be wise at that moment, rather than to be brave. She wasn't sure if that was the right decision to make, but it did well, for now.

A Slytherin, in the form of Pansy Parkinson, walked by and smilingly commented out loud. "Gingers fighting? Oh, how I love a good dog fight. Too bad it ended too soon." After she was sure loads of students heard her, the Slytherin headed for their table.

"That's a bit too harsh, Ginny." Luna calmly said to her best friend.

"I meant every word I said, Luna."

The blonde blocked the red head's way, holding both of her arms. "She's your best friend too."

"I know, okay. Friends do fight. It's just normal… a-and healthy." The youngest Weasley irritatingly responded. There was an uncertainty in her voice. She tried to shove the Ravenclaw off and move forward, but Luna didn't budge.

"But you were yelling so loud –you don't yell so loud, Ginny." The blonde tried to reason out.

Again, she tried to walk forward and finally she won over the blonde. They continued their conversation as they walked towards the tables.

"I yelled, Luna. Of course it should be loud enough to be called _yelling_, otherwise it's not."

"But you don't yell _too_ loud."

They both sat down as they reached the end of the Gryffindor table. Luna quietly sat still, waiting for her friend's next words. The youngest Weasley sighed before words flew out of her mouth.

"Honestly, Luna, shut it. You have an unfinished homework, a lunch and an angry best friend waiting for you to finish."

The roasted chicken and porridge was sitting in the middle of the table. There were pumpkin juice and lemon lime as beverages. They were both silent. Luna took the utensils beside her plate. She, however, merely played with it.

"Eat." Ginny said, annoyed.

"Now you're ordering, Ginny."

"Yes, I am."

"But you're not used to ordering." The Ravenclaw said. She wasn't looking at Ginny; her mind half present. A loud sigh came from the red head.

"I am, trust me. Y-you're not just watching Quidditch that much."

"No. I mean, you're not used to ordering _me_."

"Just, deal with your lunch okay? Eat." The red head's tone caught Luna's attention. She sat up and stared straight into her friend's eyes.

For once, the youngest Weasley sounded like Hermione –bossy and assertive. Although her voice was loud and clear, Luna knew something was wrong. Ginny was always the bold one, courageous enough to fight off everything. She knew her for years that she understands even the slightest upsurge in her voice means she's hiding something, that she's scared.

Out of nowhere, and probably inappropriately, the blonde smiled charmingly. It must've have been the most improper thing to do at such occasion –but she did so, Luna did.

"It's okay, Ginevra."

The Gryffindor bolted up, stunned at the sudden delightful mood of her friend. She opened her mouth to say something, but the blonde cut her short.

"It's okay to be scared. It just means you have something to lose." Luna let go of the utensils and stood. She reached out for Ginny. "Come. We have an essay to finish. Let's forget about the lunch, and everything else."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

I'll be back very soon, guys. :) _Reviews_, aight?

* * *

Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor tower. Anger and grief muddled up inside her. She knew Ginny by heart, that's why the youngest Weasley's reaction bewildered her. It was the rarest moment of her life, and their friendship. They never had an argument about anything -or at least, not that big. It pains her to feel as if she was in the wrong at that moment, though she was positive that she was on the contrary.

There were signs of tears on her eyes, as she walked in the corridors. There many students hopping in and out of the Gryffindor common room.

_I better get out of here._

Since she had a free time, yet again, she shifted route towards the library. Classes will resume after lunch, so most students would be in their respective class rooms, which will give her ample time to pour out everything in the shelter of books.

As horrid as how she felt, another unpleasant face turned up as she made the turn and reach the library. It was Paige, who had her usual fuming look on her face. Hermione didn't pay attention to her and the young Hufflepuff did the same.

Indeed, few students were inside the library. There's the three Hufflepuffs stacking the shelves about Potions, a mixture of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sitting by the window and a Slytherin sitting quietly on the far end of the room.

Hermione randomly grabbed a book and placed it on the table, far from the students discussing about the fame of Nicholas Flamel. She wearily sat down, opened a book, and stuffed it on her face.

It was her moment of breaking down. Thoughts of Ginny being mad at her, the faculty meeting being over and Luna staying beside Ginny meandered inside her head.

Although they didn't agree on that particular matter, Hermione had her hopes high that Ginny knew what she was doing. She even realized that the youngest Weasley was right. She couldn't be too hooked up at the incident too much. She and Luna, at any rate, were just friends.

Friends_._

It was mystifying how they could be just friends and she could worry like hell for Luna. The Gryffindor turned the page and wiped a tear off her cheeks.

_We're just friends and I could not get mad just because Ginny have the right decide for Luna and I don't. I could not get mad just because Luna chose to side with Ginny and not with me. I could not get mad just because I was jealous with the wrong person, for the wrong person. _

The thought stunned her. It electrified her whole body.

_No! Scratch that… I-I wasn't jealous! I was just, being me. That's right, Hermione. You're being you –the domineering you. _

Battling with herself, Hermione put down the old book on the table and sighed. Thinking about Luna brought the dream she had on the Astronomy tower back into her mind. The Gryffindor touched her lips and closed her eyes, trying to remember that sweetest sin she ever had. The soft crimson lips of the blonde, her candy-scented messy hair and her warm slender body brushing against her.

_Bloody hell! What am I thinking?_

Astounded at herself, the Gryffindor opened her eyes, which widened as an owl, and breathed deeply. She looked around to check if anyone was looking at her direction.

_Negative, thank goodness._

The students sitting by the window collectively exited the room, followed by the lone Slytherin who appeared to be weeping. There was, finally, silence inside the vast library. Hermione half laid down on the table, her chin over the old book and her hands spread out beside it.

_Stop it, Hermione. This is gravely inappropriate. You are not a lesbian. You are in a committed relationship… well, yes you are. You're just probably curious, which is not bad at all, but it has to end, now. Yes, right now –for the sake of… _

The brunette shook her head. She could not continue because she could find no words to fit it at the thought. Perhaps because she was greatly confused, or just didn't want to end it. The grandfather clock inside the library ticked. Hermione blew off a few strands off her face. Her attention turned to the book in front of her. Though quite blurry, she could still read notes at the book. The article was entitled _The Case of Holly Evestorm_. The name does not ring a bell, nor did it sounded familiar, so the brunette gave it a go.

_"Holly Evestorm, a witch who was persecuted for murdering her whole family by using a group of Acromantulas through the Imperious Curse. The crime was committed at the midst of the night. Based on the statement of the witness, who refused to be named in order to 'protect himself and his family from the treacherous witch', Holly first brewed a sleeping potion and used an odorous chemical to hide the scent of the said potion. She used it to make sure all family members will be fast asleep that night then ordered the Acromantulas to attack, poisoning them to death. The wicked witch pretended to fight the Acromatulas and of course, winning over them to clean her hands. When the Gendarmerie arrived at the scene, everyone was found lying on their beds –dead. Holly, who pretended to faint from exhaustion, was found lying on the kitchen floor._

_The witness was said to be at the scene because of his/her 'duty to the family', which the Wizengamot assumed to be that of a deliverer of either newspapers or other items to be delivered except for letters. All throughout the trial, Holly refused to talk. It was believed that the motive for killing the family was 'a revenge for being caged inside the house for 33 years'. She was sent to Azkaban, a month after the crime and was given the Dementor's Kiss days after. A couple of months after Holly were persecuted, the witness died of unknown cause._

_The Evestorm family was known to be an anti-social, pureblood clan from France. Their family was known to be a legend at casting non-verbal spells, primarily because they always refuse to talk. After the horrifying crime committed by Holly Evestorm, the clan's bloodline was believed to end."_

Hermione squinted after reading the short text from the old book. She turned it over to see the title: _Magical Mysteries and Maladies of the 1800s Century._ She had never seen the book though it was placed on the history aisle. Wondering why a closed case should be in a book with such title, she turned back the book and read the continuation of the article.

_"After almost a century, evidences were found inside the Evestorm house. There was very few information gathered inside about Holly. If not for the perseverance of a resident Gendarmerie, the hidden dungeon wouldn't be found. There, journal entries and letters about Holly were well kept. One of the letters written by Emilia Evestorm, mother of the persecuted witch, described Holly as 'a special daughter, but her father regarded her as a misfortune'. In a journal entry, also by Mrs. Evestorm, the 'special' term used was specified into 'unable to speak since the day she was born'. It clarified why Holly did not talk and defend herself all throughout her trial. Far more disturbing than the fact that Holly was born mute was the content of the journal entry written by Holly's father, Howard Evestorm. Mr. Evestorm wrote the part that shocked the whole Wizarding world. And we quote:_

_"Holly is a misfortune to my family, I must say. Nevertheless, she is the only daughter to ever keep an eye on me and Emilia. The affection she had for us cannot be compared to that of Elias, Hansen and Elice. I think it is the time for me to finally recognize her although she is, unbearable as it sounds, a squib."_

_A couple more of journal entries by Mrs. Evestorm justified the fact that Holly is a squib. Since then, the case of Holly Evestorm, and the extinction of the Evestorm family became a mystery."_

The article accumulated no more than one page of the book. Hermione crossed her brows, thinking of what she had just read. It partly amazed her that there exists a case such at that in the Wizarding world. There were many loopholes on the case, but considering that it happened in the 1800s, she accepted that even the magic then was just developing and that many of what they could appreciate right now was a product of progress and evolution.

It was an interesting story, though. There was even a lesson she learned after reading it, and it urges her to stay hooked on Luna's case –no matter what everyone says, and that includes Ginny, because she could not bear it if her friend would be deemed guilty of something that she sure did not do.

_You're not going to be the next Holly Evestorm, Luna –no._

* * *

The students had their usual daily routine. Hermione went to her classes and so did the two younger witches. The brunette wanted to avoid Ginny at the dinner table. She tried to talk to Neville, who was inside his own bubble of imagination with Hannah Abbott in it, but failed.

"Go on, Ginevra. You're friends, and friends do understand each other –or if not, they would try to. It's always worth a try." Luna whispered to Ginny upon their arrival at the Great hall. She winked at the red head and dashed off to the Ravenclaw table.

The youngest Weasley joined Hermione and Neville at the dinner table. There was an utmost silence between the three of them. In the middle of the meal, the Herbology star student stood in panic.

"Oh my god! I forgot my _Swedish Cosmos_ outside!" he exclaimed. The other two Gryffindors were surprised at him.

"Neville, just get it after dinner, okay?" Hermione said in an irritated voice.

"No no no! I have to get it now. Swedish Cosmos are not to be out under the m-moonlight!"

"Why, they multiply?" Ginny intervened. Hermione quietly chuckled.

Unaffected by the humor, Neville carefully explained to the two girls. "No, once exposed to moonlight they produce those tiny sparks. If used with proper charms, those sparks could form words for you."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. She looked at her friend, half smiling. "Lovely. So it could form words like… what?"

The older Gryffindor's face turned red and looked away. He wiped away droplets of sweat forming on his forehead. "Anything, like… whatever! I-I have to go now. It's m-my gift for Hannah." His face was about to explode as he mentioned the Hufflepuff's name.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and laughed. Their disagreement vanished after that moment. Ginny glanced at her plate before speaking to the brunette.

"I'm sorry about earlier, 'mione. I really am. I should have-" Hermione cut the red head and touched her hand. "There is no need for an apology, Ginny. You're right, actually. I was too paranoid about _that_, though I shouldn't have been."

The younger Gryffindor looked up and shook her head. "Are you mad? Of course it's just fine. You two are friends too. And knowing you? It should have been obvious that you'd be worried about her."

Ginny moved her hands away from the brunette's and placed it on her lap. "I was just…" _Jealous that you're starting to care for her too._ "…scared for her. You know me, 'mione. I am never scared at anything. But this time, I really am. I don't want my best friend to go." She said, sadly.

_I'm scared that you would start to care for her so much. She loves you, Hermione. I don't wanna lose my best friend because she finally found the love and care she needs. _

"I understand." Hermione replied, smiling.

_No you don't. She had been hiding what she really feels ever since she met you, Hermione. You don't know how much it pains me to see her staring at you, hearing how much she admires you, knowing that I could never be there for her the way she wanted you to be because I chose my feelings for Harry than with her. I wanted her to be by my side forever, that's why I chose our friendship over what could have been either an amazing, or dreadful relationship. I'm scared that one day, she'll spend less time with me because she wanted to be with you. I'm scared, yes, but more of because I might lose her to you, Hermione. That's why I'm scared._

Ginny smiled back at the older Gryffindor. There was nothing else she could do but to flash a bitter smile because she already made a choice. What she and Luna almost had remained between the two of them.

After the dinner, Hermione and Ginny walked together to the Gryffindor tower. Glad and calm, Hermione sat beside Neville and asked him about the Swedish Cosmos he talked about at the dinner table upon their arrival at the common room. Ginny, on the other hand, headed for the bedrooms right away, leaving Hermione behind –completely unaware of her genuine thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling.**

I'm back! And uh, sorry for the long absence. :\ Things are running smoothly inside my head now so, expect another chapter soon! Thanks for all the reviews. 3**  
**

* * *

Luna laid down the mantel over the green grass in the middle of the Humpskin Hill, the boundary of the Ottery St. and the Burrow. The basket full of homemade sweets sat under the tree where the blonde left it. The sky was stunningly blue with few clouds roaming around and the wind was nicely cool –a perfect day for picnic.

After dealing with the preparations, Luna laid down on the mantel and closed her eyes. She tried to remember a tune she heard from one of the gifts she received on one of her birthdays and hummed it. The gift was an old and rusty music box with a girl dressed in white circling, probably dancing, on top of it. Mr. Weasley got it from one of the raids he did and gave it to her on her 9th birthday and she liked it best above all –not that she had many though, there's the Butterbeer cork from his father, a jumpsuit from her mother and a rice pudding from Mrs. Weasley.

Her mom favored the gift too, playing it once for Luna before she goes to sleep. At that very same year, Mrs. Lovegood died of a terrible accident. It changed Lovegoods' lives. Luna was so broken. She would only resort to listening to the music box, playing it over and over until she cried to sleep. Since that day, the young blonde held unto the gift, listening to it in times of great depression.

Luna continued humming to herself, almost falling asleep. As she was slowly drifting away from reality, something tickled her nose. At that very instant, Luna smiled. She opened her eyes and saw Ginny holding a yellow flower and sitting beside her.

"For you Luna love." Ginny smiled at her.

"You seemed so gleeful, Ginevra."

_Of course._ The blonde need not to ask why the youngest Weasley was charmingly joyful that day. There was not a day when Ginny would not talk about how excited she was for the coming September. Soon they will be attending Hogwarts too.

"Am I?" The red head chuckled. "I don't see why I shouldn't be." Luna sat up, smiling bitterly at her best friend. "Great weather, isn't it? I thought I heard you humming father's tune moments ago. It's pathetic. We're having a picnic under a great weather and I could still think you're not having fun, or worse, feeling sad." Ginny said while playing on the flower's petal. "I mean, what could drive you mad? There isn't any reason, is there?" The red head stared at the blonde who sat silently beside her.

But Luna did not answer. Instead, she took the flower from her friend and examined it. "You always loved Tulips, Ginny, of any color. You adore them so much since you were younger. Your father even traveled to Bulgaria once just to get you a bunch of them for your birthday." The blonde calmly stated.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"It made you the happiest, right?" Luna inquired.

"Yea… –no. The day I was happiest was when I met you, Loony!" Ginny jumped to Luna, pinching her nose. The blonde smiled, and then continued on her usual unusual speech.

"It was your favorite, until you wander around these lands and came across this yellow Narcissus. Since then you always walked around with this smiling. And even if you're not holding one on your hands, the thought of it still run in your mind." The blonde's words slowly sunk into Luna's head and soon, her smile faded.

"Luna…"

"It's okay, Ginevra. We could only control our actions and dreams late at night, but not change. It's inevitable. We could never control how we feel." Luna placed her hand on the red head's check. Her fingers touched her nose, her lips.

For the first times since she met Harry, Ginny questioned herself. She thought of the changes Luna was trying to pose.

_School?_

_Flower? _

She could not think of any, of course. The red head sat there, mystified by her friend's words. The blonde kissed her friend's forehead before she retrieved the picnic basket under a tree.

* * *

Luna sat on her bedside after getting dressed for the day. It has been three days after the threstral incident and there's no update, yet. Quickly, she tied her shoelaces then dashed off to the great hall –it was another Hogsmeade day.

Everything was in order that morning. No missing stuff, no bullies, nothing's wrong. Ginny and Hermione were giggling side by side on the Gryffindor table, probably laughing about Neville and his love attraction. There were not much school stuff to do; no essays to write, no books to read, no cauldrons to blast, no spells to miss.

The four of them had an early breakfast. Originally, they planned to have a drink at the Three Broomsticks, but considering that Neville wanted to spend some time alone with Hannah.

"So, we'll be officially missing you on every Hogsmeade trip from now on, eh?" Ginny teased the older Gryffindor eating beside Hermione. He almost choked on the egg he swallowed upon hearing her friend's remarks.

"W-what? No! It's just… today." He replied. The other two Gryffindors chuckled. Luna, eating silently beside Ginny merely smiled. "I promised to join Hannah for some tea, t-that's all." He continued.

"Okay, you can stop stuttering now Nev, honestly." The red head laughed.

Hermione grinned, wiping off few crumbs on her chin. "Enough bullying now, Ginny. I'm sure Neville's more than anxious about the trip today." She winked at Neville before she turned to the blonde having her pudding in complete silence.

The past two days had been pleasurable. The three girls spent more time together, since they had no one else to be with. Hermione had the chance to get to know the blonde better, but it wasn't that easy. There were far too many things she would like to ask her odd friend, too many things she would like to inquire about –but she could not simply blurt them out. Something pulls everything back, something keeping her from expressing what she really feel, something strange emanates from within her.

"Hey Loony, what about firewhiskey?" The youngest Weasley's voice brought Hermione back to reality. She realized she had been staring at the blonde for a couple of minutes now. It was a good thing she snapped back to reality before anyone noticed.

_Oh, thank god._

Luna looked at Ginny and smiled. "Are we celebrating something?" The red head pondered for a moment before she responded.

"Well, we could celebrate Neville's… first tea party with Hannah!"

"You seem to find a new obsession, Ginevra –Neville's romance. You miss Harry, don't you?" The blonde said in a soft, charming tone. Her words shot the red head through her chest. She missed Harry, indeed. But that's not what made her stop, it was Luna who happened to understand her moves and her thoughts in almost every instances.

These past two days had been joyful for her. She was glad to see both of her best friends getting closer to each other. It was surprising, considering that it's Hermione and Luna we're talking about, but it's awesome at the same time nonetheless. It was thrilling to see Luna getting closer to the person she admired the most –thrilling and a little heartbreaking.

Ginny pretended to laugh at her best friend. "Shut up, Loony."

A moment after, Neville excused himself to set himself for his date with the Hufflepuff prefect. The three girls bid him good luck as he went along.

* * *

The corridors were silent as the students went on their way to the nearby town of Hogsmeade. It was a fun filled day –well, for some students at least.

That day was, however, going as the opposite for the headmistress as she made her way towards the Hospital wing. News from Madam Pomfrey startled her that very morning. For some great reason, she felt that day wasn't going to be any better.

Professor McGonagall need not to knock on the door. She simply pushed the door open, nervously. Inside she found professor Slughorn standing a couple of feet away from an occupied bed attended by Madam Pomfrey.

"Is it true, Horace?"

"I'm afraid so, Minerva. Look."

The potions master pointed to the boy sitting up on a sturdy looking bed. Beside him was Madam Pomfrey, who was checking his wounds. His name was Peter Greengrass, the boy fiercely attacked by a threstral three days ago. It was the first time he woke up after the incident.

Moments later, Madam Pomfrey approached the anxious headmistress standing from afar.

"Poppy, am I seeing what I think I am seeing?" The headmistress asked. Behind her was Professor Slughorn.

"Yes, Minerva. He woke up early this morning. He complained about a back pain, but besides that, he's all good." The nurse replied.

Professor Slughorn whispered to the two women before her. "Y-you think we could precede to some questionings now, Minerva? It's about time we clear things up."

The headmistress clenched her hand together, thinking. She had a bad feeling about what's going to happen. After a couple of minutes, she looked up at her two companions.

"Give him breakfast. After such, the proceeding will commence." Both Madam Pomfrey and professor Slughorn nodded. "I want this to be fair and square. We need professor Hagrid, miss Lovegood and mister Dozram in my office when that happens."

* * *

"So, firewhiskey?" The red head asked.

"No, Ginny. That'll be too much. Let's just settle for some Butterbeer today." The older Gryffindor replied. The three girls were on their way out of the castle and catch the last carriages for Hogsmeade. Some other students were running past them, noisily hopping happily.

From afar, a familiar voice was calling out to them.

"Hey!"

The three girls glanced at the direction of the voice. It was Padma's, running after them. Her pace slowed as she drew closer to them. "Good heavens, I found you at last." She said, half panting.

"Hello, Padma." The older Gryffindor greeted. The Patil ignored Hermione's greeting and turned to the blonde.

"Luna, the…" She was trying to catch her breath. "…professor," It appeared that she was trying to catch her words too. "…they need you in the headmistress' office…" The other three girls were listening closely to her. "…now."

_Silence._ There was a moment of silence after Padma delivered the words to Luna.

Hermione felt a sudden twitch in her stomach. _This isn't good_. She looked at the blonde Ravenclaw beside her, feeling calm as ever. _This is good news, Hermione. Believe that._ She tried to utter a word, but something held them back. From the blonde's face, her eyes turned to her friend's hand which was firmly held by Ginny. There was another twitched in her stomach, accompanied by a pinch to her heart.

Ginny firmly held Luna's hand. _Everything's going to be fine, Ginny. Let her feel that._ She glanced at her best friend's face and smiled. She was afraid of what could happen, but she needed to be strong –not for Luna, though. She's always calm and strong and assuring. The red head had to be strong for herself because she could not always depend on the Ravenclaw, no.

Luna smiled at Padma after hearing her words. She felt a strong grip on her hand by Ginny. She could sense her fear, so she held her friend's hand too. A smile couldn't possibly take away that fear inside her, but she trusted her best friend to be bold. Beside that, she could feel an unusual tension behind her. She, however, did not turn to the brunette. Instead, she walked forward.

"It's about time, don't you think?" She said to Padma, smiling. There was no sign of fright in her tone. The other two girls looked at each other. "I'm sorry I cannot accompany you on this trip, you two. You should carry on without me. I'll be waiting for you."

Luna turned her back to them and started to walk back to the castle. But someone caught her arm.

"No –wait!"

It was Hermione who seized her. The blonde could read the multiple emotions that must've been flowing around her. The Ravenclaw felt the Gryffindo'rs hand tremble.

"Maybe, maybe… we should go with you." She said.

"Don't be silly, 'mione. They won't let you in."

"And so? That does not mean that we could not wait outside, like we're forbidden to do so, right? I mean, we should support you. We should be there because…"The brunette paused, chasing for words. "…because we're friends and…"

The youngest Weasley came close to the brunette. "It's okay Hermione. It's not like they're gonna send her home, you know." She said, bitterly. The older Gryffindor frowned. She was ready to engage in a friendly argument, yet again.

"But we should at least–"

She was cut short by the sudden action she did not expect. Luna hugged her from behind. It was the most surprising thing that girl had ever done to her, for that time at least. At that very moment, all her fears melted away. Her thoughts were completely blown away by the soothing sensation she felt from the arms of the younger witch. Her raging brows relaxed and her knees wobble.

_This is wrong, Hermione. Stand away._

She wanted so much to face the blonde and hug her back. It was the only way she could channel out everything she feels inside –besides crying. But she could not.

_GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF HERMIONE!_

The brunette fought her feelings and slowly stepped away. She slightly shook her head and stood affirm on the ground.

Even Ginny and Padma were surprised at the abrupt action of their friend. Luna, sure was sweet, but not _that _touchy. The red head knew of course that her best friend had all the reason to do what she did. She just didn't expect her to do it at that instant.

It was the longest five seconds of her life. Luna stood from where Hermione left her. She had no idea where the impulse came from. All she knew was that she wanted to hug Hermione for some reason. She felt rejected, yes, but she had not regrets.

_You did it, Luna. You embarrassed yourself._

Quickly, she recovered from the heartbreaking moment that just happened. Pretending to be okay, Luna tried to put that smile on her face.

"I'll be going then, have fun." With no further ado, she turned her back and returned to the castle.

Hermione tried to follow the blonde, after realizing that what she did might have upset her friend, but Ginny stopped her. She shook her head and spoke, "Let her be."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, stuffs, and other whatnots that has something to do with the Harry Potter series mentioned in this story does not belong to me, but rather to **J.K. Rowling**.

I understand if most of you are mad at me for not updating for like, months, and I am deeply sorry for that. This chapter is shorter than my usual but another chapter is due today. I know you're all waiting for what the professors discovered and since I am a tease, I'll... well, just read on. ;)

I had been taking things since the beginning, so I'll speed up from now on.

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts!

Much love,

~Inks

* * *

The nearby town of Hogsmeade was full of students, walking happily as they visit their favorite shop. That would be their last free lance trip to the town because for the succeeding days, everyone will focus on their respective examinations –OWLs, NEWTs and all others.

The two Gryffindor students sat on the corner table inside the Three Broomsticks. The brunette one was looking furious as she held a bottle of Butterbeer on her hand. The other was looking rather worried and hesitant. She drank some of the Butterbeer before she broke the silence.

"Hermione…" She said.

"What?" The brunette replied instantly. The red head was taken aback. She looked down and went completely silent.

"Ginny, I…" Hermione breathe deeply. "I'm sorry. I just… I just feel we really should've stayed with Luna –outside the office or, whatever." The older Gryffindor looked down and placed both of her hands over her face. After a few moments, there were low sobs coming from her.

Although she was looking distressed, herself, Ginny boldly tried to calm her friend. "Yeah I know. But I don't think she'll let us anyway, knowing her. Besides, we still don't know what that was about. They could've cleared her, you know."

Hermione merely looked up and replied. "We should've insisted and, and… we're not sure, they could've either clear her or… convict her."

"Well, let's just be positive. Either way, there will always be something positive about it, right?"

From that statement the older Gryffindor stood, wiping tears off her face. The youngest Weasley sensed Hermione's vibe.

"Are you out of your mind? What's affirmative about Luna getting kicked out? Are you sure you're–"

Ginny stood as well, cutting Hermione's angry speech. "Okay, let's clear things up here. Honestly, Hermione, what are you mad about? Is it the fact that Luna could be charged guilty or, is it because you're guilty of what you did to her?"

The red head had Hermione questioning herself. She stood there speechless for a while.

_Guilty? _She surely couldn't be guilty of moving away from the blonde's abrupt hug –or was she?

"I…" The brunette's only response.

"You don't have to answer that, fine. You don't have to tell me because I don't care what you feel about her." Ginny sat down and looked away. _Of course it does matter. She's my best friend. She's… mine, before everyone else had her. _There was bitterness in her tone.

_What I feel about… her? _The brunette sat down as well. They were both silent for a moment. Ginny sounded so protective and somehow, jealous.

"Gin–"

"I don't understand why you have to act so weird around her. I mean, is there something wrong? I was not sure of what I could notice until today, Hermione. Luna was trying her best to imp-" The youngest Weasley breathed deeply after she almost let something slipped. "…to be friends with you. And all you can do is shove her off? What's wrong with a little hug?"

Ginny was stunned at her last statement. She was starting to walk off the boundaries. She was hurt because Luna was hurt. She knew all of her pains for all of those years. But being her best friend does not give her the permission to speak of it for her –not even mention it. It was simply not her story to tell.

It was one of those rare moments where Hermione had absolutely no word for. The younger Gryffindor was right. What's wrong with a little hug? God forbid, it could be their parting hug –their first and _last_.

"I've been asking myself the same question ever since that moment." Hermione looked away and sighed. "And until now, I hate yet to come up with an answer." She held the tears back, not wanting the younger Gryffindor to notice it.

But she was mistaken. It was too obvious to miss it. Ginny felt a kick inside her chest, realizing she was indeed right. There was something in the way the brunette looked at Luna, the way she care towards the blonde.

_Is it really possible for her to fall for Luna? _The red head asked to herself. Well, she did. But considering the great disparity among the two, it seemed impossible –or maybe not.

True enough, those things were not for Ginny to decide, or tell even. It was painful to see love blossom between two people so close to her, especially since one of them used to be of her own –or at least, that's how things had been. Ginny was hurt, but since she had no right to be hurt, she let that stupid smile curved on her face. It was a smile of happiness for her best friend, knowing that it could be all worth the wait.

Slowly, the youngest Weasley placed her hand on top of Hermione's. The smile was still flashed on her face.

"Firewhiskey?" She asked.

Hermione turned to her, wiping a tear even before it fell. "Yeah, Firewhiskey."

* * *

The room was dead silent. Everyone was on the edge of their seat, waiting for news as Peter Greengrass gives his statement to the headmistress and all of the head of houses.

"Are 'ya nervous, Lovegood?" Hagrid asked the blonde sitting next to him.

Luna half smilingly shook her head. "Not if I don't have the reason to be, right professor?"

The Ravenclaw's coolness surprised the half-giant. He smiled at the thought.

"Not the kind of answer I expect, but yeah–great!" The smile on his face quickly faded.

Hagrid knew the kid was innocent, but everything was still unclear. The investigation didn't side with anyone, considering that there were a lot of discrepancies with all of the statements. He had no doubts that the Ravenclaw was innocent, but as for that moment he could only wait for the last statement.

After a few moments, professor McGonagall and Peter, together with all of the heads of houses, came in from another room. Most of them had the gloomy expression on their faces.

"A'right, lemme hear the good news." Hagrid whispered, loud enough for Luna to hear.

He wanted to sound confident, although deep inside he knew something was terribly wrong. Luna smiled up at him with no sign of fear. Ambert, who was sitting not far from the two, put his famous smirk on. The moment of truth had come –or at least, they thought so.

As everyone settled on their seats, the headmistress presided, standing in front of them all.

"Three days ago," Professor McGonagall started. Her breathing grew heavily as the innocent eyes of the blonde locked with her, smiling as if she knew that the verdict would be favorable to her. She cleared her throat before she continued. "Three days ago, I was surprised by an incident too astounding to be true. A Slytherin, by the name of Peter Greengrass, was coarsely attacked by a Threstral –a supposedly gentle creature which is invisible to those who haven't seen death." This time, her eyes turned to the Ravenclaw Head boy, sitting glumly on his chair.

"We've gathered pieces of evidence we need to solve this puzzle. And today, another piece had been laid down."

"The last piece, you mean." Ambert whispered to himself.

No one dared to interrupt the headmistress. The decision, she and all of the head of houses agreed upon, would most likely break hearts, but it was the best they've come up with.

"After the final statement was given, we've decided to…" Her eyes locked with Luna's gaze. "send miss Lovegood home,"

A sound of triumph emanated from the Ravenclaw head boy as he snickered on his seat. Few eyes turned to him, including Hagrid's.

"Merlin's be–" Hagrid said, but was cut by the headmistress.

"…while the investigation progress. The same goes for mister Dozram, whose position as the Ravenclaw head boy will be temporarily succeeded by Terry Boot and mister Greengrass, who will be under the supervision of a local healer, until further notice."

The smile on Ambert's face faded. His brows crossed in disbelief.

"This is a temporary safety assurance for everyone, not a punishment, so as to prevent any physical assault against one another. Please be reminded that you will all supervised and that means you cannot leave your dwelling's premises at all costs without an authorized chaperon."

The room was then filled with voices of surprise and disbelief. The oldest Dozram ranted something, waving his hands sideways. Few professors were chatting among themselves. Luna, on the other hand, remained calm and silent. Her face was unreadable.

"What about the upcoming tests?" One of the professors asked.

The chatter grew louder. With a wave of her hand, everyone hushed and turned to her.

"The remaining months are all allocated for reviews. We're sure the mentioned students have an ample time to review inside their houses." The headmistress continued.

Ambert stood in protest. "The Slytherin boy already gave his statement, right? What else is there to investigate? Just give the culprit her due punishment already!"

"That bastard!" Hagrid hissed in disgust.

Professor McGonagall lifted her brows. The chatter slowly faded, eyes turned to the Ravenclaw Head boy.

"Do not tell me how to do my job, mister Dozram." Professor McGonagall said with the tone of annoyance and anger. His face flushed in embarrassment.

"And do not worry, the culprit will surely be punished." She continued, without taking her gaze off the proud Ravenclaw.

* * *

**A/N: **Comments are loved. ;)


End file.
